The Cache
by 13Bishop
Summary: A hobby gets a man killed. Rizzles, multi chapter fic. Wow I really can't write a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not makin' money.**

**A/N: Just something to bide the time. I'm really hoping the writers give us a sincere apology for Season 3, with Season 4. So I figured I'd have some fun. **

Jane flexed her hands against the cold and followed Frost further into the woods. Up ahead she could see the crime scene tape wound through the trees, and Maura's techs milling around. "Who's our vic?"

"Jared Krantz, 32. Some dog walkers found him about two hours ago. He was stabbed three times, Dr. Isles is with the body now."

Jane nodded and ducked under the tape, leaving Frost to whatever it was he did on the outskirts of crime scenes, and made her way to where the ME was crouched. Jared Krantz was laid out on his back, one arm spread across the ground, the other draped over his chest. The front of his shirt was covered in blood that was just starting to dry to a dull brown-black.

Maura glanced up at her approach and smiled. "Be careful Jane. There are footprints we haven't gotten casts of yet." She motioned to the ground at the body's feet.

The detective nodded and circled around until she could kneel next to Mr. Krantz's head. "Can you determine cause of death?"

The smirk on her face could be seen from space. "Prelimary cause of death appears to be multiple stab wounds to the chest. I'll know more when I get him back to the morgue."

"Time of death?" Maura's sigh was almost inaudible.

"Based on live temp, no more than three hours." The blonde looked tired when she glanced up at Jane. "Again, I'll know more when I get him back to the morgue."

Jane nodded, deciding not to prod her friend on guessing, or bringing up the Time of Death Uncertainly Principle. Besides she didn't want the lecture that particular nugget of knowledge always brought up. The flu outbreak that was currently sweeping through Massachusetts had hospitals across the state at overcapcity, and so far 18 of those cases had died. Dr. Maura Isles was exhausted. She may not have had to do all the autopsies, but she was the boss and had to coordinate the entire state.

"There are defensive wounds on his hands, and particulates under his fingernails."

"Well, people tend to get grabby when they're being murdered."

Maura chuckled, and glanced at her friend again, giving a small smile before standing. She stripped off the latex gloves on her hands, and sighed again. "I've seen enough here. I'll tell the techs the body is ready to move as soon as those casts are taken."

Jane rose as well and unconsciously offered her arm to Maura, assisting her out of the shallow ravine the body had rolled into. Looking up at the growing clouds in the sky she scowled. "It's getting late. You going to hold off on the autopsy until the morning?" She watched the blonde head nod. "Ok, so how about I show up on your front step with a pizza, and your cuddle buddy around six?"

Maura laughed again, and gave Jane a dimpled smile that secretly rendered the detective's brain unable to utter a thought more complex than 'Oh pretty'. "Jo Friday, isn't my 'cuddle buddy', I just sit still longer than you."

"You keep treats in your pocket." Maura's jaw dropped at the accusation and a loud and well thought out protest was about to be declared, but Frankie broke up the fun.

"Jane! Think I found something." Her little brother was crouched next to a fallen tree about 20 feet away, his flashlight shining into a hole in its top. He'd almost missed it there but the small box didn't appear to be too cleverly hidden.

He felt Jane lean over him, "Good eyes, Frankie."

She motioned for a tech to start taking pictures. Glancing at the ground she shook her head. They wouldn't find footprints here. The ground was littered with leaves and tall grass. The tech moved away and she glanced back in the hole. The box was partially open and had obviously been dropped back into it's hiding spot quickly. Maura glanced around her shoulder at the tree, then handed a pair of gloves to Frankie.

Jane nodded at her brother and he reached in to take his find out. Maura's quiet instruction for Frankie to do the job carefully whispered across her ear. Frankie's hands slowed, before gently working his fingers around the box and lifting it free. She smirked, 'Teaching moment.'

She knew her brother made regular visits to the morgue. Maura had been training him on how to handle evidence, how to check for fibers, and much to his distress, that science had a method and you had to follow it. Well according to Maura. But he was learning.

He stood up and turned to Jane, starting to hand her the box. "I'm not wearing gloves. You open it."

Cradling it, he pulled the lid open. Inside was a collection of things that didn't make sense. A journal, a metal coin, a disposable camera, and an SD card. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Jane grinned at her brother. "You never know Frankie, I've had gum wrappers help me solve a murder."

Maura looked at them both and shook her head. She could be around them for the rest of her life and never understand a sibling relationship. When she found out she had a little brother, and a little sister, she was still at loss. Granted one was dead, and the other hated her with a determination that could only come from a teenaged brain, but still she was fascinated.

"Jane, I'll see you later. I'm going to follow the body to the morgue and fill out the inital paper work." The ME nodded to Korsak and Frost on her way out, and trudged toward the techs now laying out the bodybag beside Jared Krantz. Jane noticed the tired slump to her shoulders, no matter how imperceptible it was.

Korsak jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "Doc gonna do the autopsy in the morning?" She nodded and Korsak looked at his notebook. "We're still trying to track down next of kin. Not much luck so far. "

"He had a phone on him. I can check it out and see what I can find." Frost held the baggied phone up.

"All right. Frankie, close the box and bag it. We can't do anything more here." Jane glanced around again then started toward the trail. The box Frankie found would have to be gone over by the lab before they could touch it. The autopsy wouldn't happen until tomorrow, and Frost was going to work his magic on Krantz's phone. Aside from initial paperwork, there wasn't much left that could happen before tomorrow. Climbing into her cruiser, Jane smiled. A part of her would like to work all night finding a lead, the other, the part she wanted to hide, was twitching and excited. She was going to Maura's tonight. Something neither of their schedules had allowed for a week.

Jane supposed she should be worried that she wasn't going to pull an all nighter for justice, but that hidden part was getting harder and harder to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses! Here's some more.**

Maura settled into her couch for a few quiet moments before Jane arrived. It had been at least a week since she was able to even do that at a decent hour. Bass thumped through the kitchen toward the plate of cactus pad and strawberries she'd left for him. She glanced back at her pet, grinning. Yes he was an odd pet for someone, but Maura had had him as her companion for thirty years.

She'd shed the designer wear, for a loose pair of workout pants, and a t-shirt she found herself collecting more of since she met Jane. Frost and Korsak had presented her with this one at her anniversary party last year. Black, with a bright yellow BPD across the front, it read Medical Examiner across the back. Maura had loved it as soon as she saw it, and it had quickly become one of her favorites. Picking up the remote she flipped through the channel guide, almost automatically choosing ESPN, before heading back into the kitchen. She reached toward a jar in the corner and pulled out a few dog treats, shoving them in her pocket. Jane may know her secret, but that didn't mean she had to acknowledge it. Turning back to the counter she busied herself with plates and napkins that rarely ever got used and let the noise from the TV lull her.

She had to admit that as far as background noise went, SportsCenter was perfect. You didn't have to pay attention to it, but you still picked up on what was going on. And it was the only way she understood half of what Jane was talking about most of the time. She hadn't seen the detective outside of work for a week, and was suprised to find herself turning the TV to the sports channels when she was at home. In some strange way it brought comfort to her tired mind. Like she would look up to see her friend throwing something at the screen, or yelling at the players.

Angela had been leaving her meals, and notes reminding her to drink juice, so she didn't get sick. They were always signed, 'Love you sweetie!', but that was the only interaction she'd really had with her impromtu family in what felt like to her, forever. There was a thud against the front door, and Maura felt herself smile brightly. She hurried to the front door and opened it to see Jane somehow balancing a six pack, a pizza, her overnight bag, and Jo Friday.

"Little help." The blonde scrambled forward, grabbing Jo's leash and the overnight bag from Jane's hand then stepped back.

"Jane! You should have made two trips!" Maura watched the detective blow by her, heading toward the kitchen island.

"No, no! I hold the Rizzoli Family record for most grocery bags carried at once. This was easy." Setting the six pack, and beer down on the island, she turned and beamed at her.

Maura's breath caught a bit, but she returned the smile with pure joy. Even though she'd seen the detective at work,_ 'God, she had missed Jane.' _

"I remember, you broke the eggs." She released Jo's leash and watched him scamper through the house, before setting Jane's overnight bag in the hall.

"Doesn't count. They were broken in a cataclysmic shift of the bags, after I set them down, which resulted in destruction of the eggs." Jane paused. "Was that sciencey enough?"

She bumped her hip against Jane's, laughing when the detective bumped her back. "For now, yes, that was sciencey enough."

"Good. I'm on a roll. Pizza, beer, best friend, life is good today." Jane shoved the pizza box into Maura's hands, grabbed the six pack, and tugged her toward the couch. "They're talking about the beatown the Pats put on Houston in the regular season."

The ME found her tired body willingly being towed toward the couch and gladly fell into the cushions, resting the pizza box across their laps and accepting the beer thrust at her. '_God, she had missed Jane.'_

Adult Swim had just aired it's first showing of Family Guy when she felt Maura's head rest against her shoulder. The blonde had threaded her arm through Jane's about midway through Jeopardy, and had been leaning against her ever since. It was warm, it was comforting, it was perfect.

Maura's body began to relax in sleep, and Jane smiled down at her. Jo was sprawled across them both, ears perked up when she felt Jane move. "Down Jo."

She shook the arm holding hers. "Maura, c'mon, you need to go to bed."

Hazel eyes blinked open and gazed up at her. A lazy smile crossed her face, "Probably."

Jane hauled Maura off the couch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Bedtime, Dr. Isles." The arm that wrapped around her waist, made her smile grow a little more. She snagged her overnight bag, and led Maura down the hall. When they reached the guest room door, she gave her a squeeze. "Night Maura."

"Goodnight Jane." She felt Maura's other arm wrap around her waist and gladly accepted the hug. She pulled back and rested her forehead against her friend's. The blonde's head tapped her gently after a moment, and she slowly stepped back grinning. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jane stared after her, watching as she made her way upstairs. "Yes you will, Dr. Isles."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane smiled into her coffee cup and entered the bullpen feeling more rested than she had in a week. She woken to Maura intensely involved with her coffee maker that morning. The sleepy smile she'd gotten after making a crack about coffee porn, had sent warmth through her stomach. The blonde leaning against her as she brewed the first cup had left the rest of her body in a constant hum that broke down another wall.

Frost and Korsak were leaned over his computer staring at something on the screen. "Internet porn, or kitten videos?

Korsak straightened, "Funny Rizzoli, the vic's profile or whatever says he was into some weird hobby."

She came around the desk and glanced down at Frost's screen. "Geo..what?"

"Geocaching, Jane. It's like a GPS treasure hunt. Find the cache, sign the log, take a picture. If you have something to leave you do and you take something from the box."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Like take a penny, leave a penny?"

Frost snorted, "He had an app on his phone that gave him coordinates. He used that to find the cache. He was logged into it when he was killed, so I have his username. He joined about a week ago, this was apparently going to be his first find."

"So who left the box?"

"I've got to get a subpeona the find out who the username belongs to, but this cache was visited at least 60 times in the last year from locals and people from across the country. It's in an easy location to find, and the terrain isn't rough."

"So, you put a box in the woods, post it on this website, and sit back and watch to see who finds it?" Korsak tossed his coffee cup in a trash can. "I've heard of weirder things I guess. Doesn't seem like much of a hobby though."

"Well, that's a simple way to put it." Frost smiled. "You put a cache out there you're supposed to take care of it. Check on it everynow and then. This guy posted that he checks it every couple weeks, just to make sure no one's moved it or taken it completely. Once we get our hands on the log book in it, we'll know more."

"What's the lab say about it?" Jane straightened up from where she was leaning against Frost's desk. She gave him a look when he shrugged.

"The techs are finishing up some particulate tests and I should have it in an hour. Chang said it was covered in prints, but none are viable. They're not expecting to find much more than dirt and leaves."

"Ok, I'm going to down to the autopsy. I'll see if I can't hurry that up for you Frost."

Maura was wrist deep in Jared Krantz's intestines when Jane pushed open the doors to the morgue. "Chang is holding the box we found hostage."

The ME didn't even look up, "It is not being held hostage Jane, Detective Frost will have access in an hour. If you want any conviction to stick then all the evidence has to go through the proper channels."

"Maur, everything in that box was wrapped in plastic." Jane grinned, and couldn't resist poking just a bit more. "Is Senior Criminolist Chang checking the baggies for weed?"

The blonde's head darted up, "Jane!" Her eyes narrowed. "If you suspect the presence of cannabis, I can surely have the lab check for that. It would of course take a few hours longer." The smile was wicked, and her hazel eyes danced at Jane.

"Actually Dr. Isles we're only concerned with the contents of the box, not the baggies they came in." The detective's eyes locked with Maura's and her own smile was contagious.

"So what secrets is Mr. Krantz giving up?"

"Nothing much so far except for an affection for junk food, and a fatal stab wound that severed the aorta at the left ventrical. It's precise, and most definitely the final strike. The other two were more to wound him than kill him."

Maura snapped off her gloves and the paper gown, disposing of them as she motioned Jane to follow. The xrays were clipped up to a light box in the corner and the ME pointed out the fatal wound. "Frost says this guy was doing something called geocaching, somekind of GPS treasure hunt. It's why he was out there in the first place. I think he found more than he wanted to."

"Did you know that the public's access to GPS can be traced back to Korean commercial air flight 007, after it was shot down in Russian airspace? It was after that, that President Reagan decided to make it available to anyone that wanted it. There was selective availability of course."

Jane threw up her hands. "Do you have wireless in your head?"

Maura's brow furrowed, "I don't under..."

Chang burst through the doors holding the box in her hands and stopped aburptly. "Oh, Detective Rizzoli, I, umm, have the box for Detective Frost."

The brunette studied the tech for a moment then reached out for it. "Dr. Isles, the particulates under the victims fingernails has no sign of DNA so far, or anything else that can identify an attacker. I'll have the techs keep analyzing what we find."

"Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang." Maura smiled at the tech and turned back to Jane, who was busy staring at Susie.

The woman left the morgue after shooting Jane an annoyed look, and Maura smiled at her best friend's scowl. The blonde reached out and tugged Jane's sleeve. "Worried about my sidekick?"

Jane's jaw dropped, "I thought I was your sidekick! You replacing me woman?"

Maura's dimpled smile was immediate. "Never. And you are not my sidekick. We're partners. There's a big difference."

"Agreed. I'll hold you to that Maur." Jane let her hand linger on Maura's forearm, then made her way out of the morgue. "Let me know what the rest of your autopsy brings up. I'll come get you for lunch." And just as fast as she came in, the detective was gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! Real life and a bout with a nasty migraine have kept me from working on this. Thanks everyone for the story alerts and reviews! I'm shaking the rust off with this one, I actually haven't written anything in a while. I think this is going to be the beginning of a series, so just bear with me if you will.**

**Disclaimers: Chapter 1**

Frost was staring at his computer screen with a scowl when Jane walked back into the bullpen. Sitting the metal box on his desk, she peeked over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"This guy's a ghost. Social Security number is a fake, his phone, and credit cards aren't more than a few months old."

"Run his prints through AFIS, we'll see what that shakes up. All that grime under his fingernails didn't give us any DNA. The crime lab is developing the photos from the disposable camera."

Her partner nodded and picked up the box, pulling out the log book, and handing it to Jane. The coin inside was obviously made just for the geocache, the state of Maine engraved on one side, and Destination Los Angeles on the other. He had no idea what that meant. The only thing left was the SD card.

"Frost this thing is in some kind of shorthand most of the time. But I did get the name of the guy who started it." Jane held up the book with a grin. "Leonard O'Meara, he lives in Revere. The rest of it," she read from the log, "FTF, TFTC, TNLN..."

"Every community has it's shorthand. Police, military, Trekkies."

"Well he was definitely horizontal when he was killed." The detective's head turned toward the door to see Maura striding in the room, her white lab coat thrown over her scrubs.

"Excuse me." Maura put the file she holding down on Jane's desk.

"Our victim was prone on the ground when the fatal blow landed. The third stab wound was almost perpendicular to his chest. Also there's perimortem bruising on his lower abdomen and hips. Whoever killed him was kneeling on him when he struck. That also explains the footprints."

The doctor held up her finger when Jane started to speak. "The casts of the footprints match a fairly common type of hiking boot, and appear to be well worn. There's no way to track them down."

"So what you're saying is there's actually a shoe on this planet that you don't have a clue about?"

The blonde's hands flew to her hips, and her eyebrow raised, "If you like Jane I can give you detailed information on many varieties of hiking boots, both foreign and domestic."

'Okay, I may have taken that one too far.' The detective raised her hands in apology with a crooked grin, and gave Maura a wink. She could see the smirk that was starting to form on her friend's lips.

"Jane." Frost was staring at his screen, where he'd plugged the SD card into his computer. "You need to see this."

He twisted his screen and she leaned in for a better look. "What the hell?"

"Maura, I don't have time to go to lunch, O'Meara will be here in an hour." The detective paced back and forth across the blonde's office.

"You have time for a sandwich in the cafe, and you need to eat. Quite frankly so do I." The doctor grabbed her purse from its drawer and turned to her friend. Jane was gnawing at her thumb, obviously a nervous ball of energy. She walked into the brunette's personal space and grabbed her hand. "Stop it."

"Whoever killed Krantz had to be stalking him. That card was full of pictures of him."

The doctor squeezed Jane's hand, lacing their fingers together. Dark eyes tracked to hers and Jane squeezed back. "Come on." Tugging lightly she led her to the elevators, only reluctantly letting go when they made it to the hallway.

"Janie honey, you look tired. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep." Anglea sat their plates down and studied her daughter.

"I'm fine Ma." She picked up her sandwich and took a bite, chancing a glance at Maura, who watched for a moment as she ate, then turned her attention to her own salad.

"You're working too hard. You and Maura both, you're coming for dinner tonight." She pointed at Jane when she opened her mouth to protest. "No excuses."

"Thank you Angela, but we just got a new case." Maura was cut off as well.

"I said no excuses." She turned her pointed finger on Maura with a menacing mother look, before the ME nodded meekly. With that Mama Rizzoli was making her way back behind the counter.

"She just mom guilted you." Jane's sparkling eyes were turned to her friend. "And you let her. She's finally broken your spirit."

"She has not! I love your mother. Besides I don't know about you but I could use a home cooked meal." Jane reached out and tapped the back of her hand.

"Mom guilt." She nodded knowingly.

Hazel eyes narrowed wickedly. "Weren't you asking for a description of hiking boots earlier?"

Jane quickly grabbed her hand. "No, no, I think I'll take your word for it."

Frost's text tone blurted loudly and once again Jane found herself again reluctantly letting go of Maura's hand. "Frost has a hit on those prints." She pulled herself out of her chair. "See you at dinner Maura."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next part of this little story. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I said earlier this may be the start of a longer series, and I think I've figured out how to do that, so if you like the idea let me know.**

**Disclaimers in chapter 1**

Doctor Maura Isles didn't guess, she didn't daydream or ask what if. Until she did. She found herself doing just that as she rode the elevator back down to the morgue. Her hand still tingled from where Jane had grabbed it in the cafe. Which left her with two very important questions. Did Jane want to let go? And did she want Jane to let go?

The lines between best friends and something more were always blurred between them. Neither acknowledged it out loud but it was there. But Maura had found it harder and harder to define those lines. She didn't want to anymore, she was tired and the pleasure from just being with Jane was too much to ignore. The problem was Jane. What did her detective want?

Maura shook her head as the elevator doors opened. This wouldn't get the case solved any faster, and she couldn't afford the distractions her wishful thinking would cause. Her office was just as she left it when she entered except for a folder left laying on the edge. It was more test results, their murder weapon was a double edged blade, with a possible nick on one side. Which narrowed it down from every knife ever made, to maybe half. No help there. The disposable camera had nothing more than photos of various people in ridiculous poses. The SD card seemed to be the only anomaly to the whole thing, except for the dead body.

She sat down at her desk and sighed, digging her phone out her purse to text Jane the new results.

"Our vic's name is Jarod Holcomb, he was accused of multiple counts of sexual assault on a minor, and murder in Maine. He was acquitted on reasonable doubt." Frost said, looking up from his computer as Jane walked back into the bullpen.

"So who was he accused of killing?"

"Michael Manica. Manica told the police Holcomb had been molesting his daughter. Manica was found dead in his home two days later by his wife. Circumstantial evidence was enough to try Holcomb, but not enough to convict."

"So our vic changes his last name and moves to Boston, only to be killed in the woods on a treasure hunt. Ok, I'm going to call Manica's wife, see what she has to say." Jane sat down at her desk, taking the folder Frost held out to her.

"Thought you might. I've already pulled up the information." Korsak coughed into his fist, though it sounded suspiciously like 'suckup' from Jane's position.

Frost shot the older detective a look then stood from his desk. "You might want to have that cough checked out Korsak, a man of your fragile age and bad fashion sense can't afford to get the flu."

He disappeared toward the elevators before Korsak could reply, leaving Jane leaning back in her seat with a smile. The older detective just smirked at her and went back to the reports on his desk. Her buzzing phone caught her attention and she read the text from Maura.

This murder was clean, there was no evidence that stood out, and if her phone call to Mrs. Manica didn't pan out, they would have to have to rely on Frost's check of Jarod Krantz's personal life, such as it was.

When Maura opened her front door she heard the rattle of pots and pans and knew Angela was up to her usual magic in the kitchen. Setting her purse down, she rounded the corner and smiled. The elder Rizzoli was standing at the stove stirring what smelled like heaven. Before she met the Rizzolis she would have come home on a night like this and been alone except for Bass. Now there was almost always someone in her kitchen or sitting on her couch, and she found that she didn't know what she would do if she lost that.

Angela greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hi sweetie."

"What are you making, it smells delicious?" Maura hovered around the pot, trying to get a look at what smelled so good. Angela swatted her away, and the blonde grinned. Her own mother, while she knew she was loved, had never been exactly playful and it gave her a warm feeling.

"That is a surprise. So go change, feed Bass and relax." The blonde nodded and made her way toward the stairs when the front door opened again and Jane came through. Maura changed course and found herself taking the detective's coat.

"You look tired." There were dark circles starting under her friend's eyes, and there was a barely there slump to her shoulders.

Jane nodded as she bent to take off her boots. "We got nothing on our vic except for an alias and an acquittal." She straightened back up. "So pretty much nothing."

"I have a few more tests I can run. After that, you're just going to have to do the gumshoe thing." Maura hung up the coat in her hands and turned back to the detective. "Oh, and apparently dinner is a surprise."

Jane smiled and started toward the kitchen, but not before she gave Maura a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

There it was again, that tingling warmth that seemed to take her over. She stared after Jane and smiled when she turned and winked. The doctor was halfway up the stairs to change when she heard an outraged screech from the kitchen followed by Angela's loud voice, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A little Rizzles! It's not smut, sorry guys :) But I'm getting something started here. Again thank you for all the reviews and follows! It's more than I could have asked for.**

Chicken Parmesean ala Angela was quickly becoming one of Maura's favorite dishes. She took another bite and felt a smile take over her face. They had pulled up chairs at the island instead of the long table in the doctor's kitchen. Angela was busy venting about Stanley's latest exploits, which should warrent closure from the health department, but Maura's attention was on Jane.

The detective was giving her attention to her mother for the most part, but had moved her own chair as close to Maura's as she could. "That nice young man , Officer Green was asking after you today Jane. He wanted to know if you were available. "

"No Ma." Jane's answer was immediate.

"Janie, I think you need to get yourself out there, you're not getting any younger, you need someone!"

Maura ducked her head toward her plate and prepared for the explosion. Jane hated when her mother tried to set her up, the blonde had started to realize she hated it even more. She moved her hand to Jane's thigh, and felt the tense muscles ease under her touch.

"Ma. I'm perfectly capable of finding someone for myself. You are horrible at match making and I wish you would realize that."

Angela looked outraged, "Your cousin Gina has been married ten years thanks to me!"

"Gina got knocked up at sixteen. She had to marry him."

"Well they're still together! That says something."

"Yeah if carefully hidden alcholism and passive agressive hatred says something." Jane held up her hands stopping Anglea's next outburst. "Ma, look this is not a conversation I'm going to have right now. I want to enjoy my dinner. So can we please just drop it?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed but she relented. "Fine, but this isn't over."

Maura let her hand slide off Jane's thigh and noticed the twitch to her jaw. Searching for something to change the subject, she asked about the case, "I thought you were going to interview the owner of the geocache today?"

Jane shot her a thankful glance then took another bite of chicken. "Yeah, it was a bust."

It was more than a bust. O'Meara's interview was completely useless.

_"Mr. O'Meara could you tell us what this is?" Jane slid the coin across the table for the man. He picked it up studying it for a moment._

_"It's a hitchhiker coin." _

_"Care to explain that?" _

_"It's put in a cache for the specific reason to be taken. To get it from one place to another. When am I going to get my cache back? This is going to ruin my reputation." He tossed the coin back on the table and stared at the detectives._

_Frost picked up the coin, "Mr. O'Meara someone was killed while looking for this cache, I'm sure you understand the severity of that."_

_O'Meara looked offended and leaned forward in his chair. "Of course I do! This is supposed to be a safe, family oriented hobby. But I didn't know Mr. Krantz, just like I don't know who visits the cache, except for what's put in the log. "_

_Jane held up the book. "This log hasn't been updated in a while. In fact no one has visited in at least three weeks, until Mr. Krantz did. What do you say about that?"_

_"I say that people have busy lives and get to things when they can. Geomuggles just don't understand."_

_Jane leaned back in her own chair, fairly sure she'd just been insulted. "Mr. O'Meara?"_

_The man waved his hands in the air. "You don't geocahce, you don't understand that it's a respectable hobby, that it's the finding that's the reward."_

_Jane and Frost glanced at each other and she turned back to the man across the table. "That's all the questions we have. You're free to go."_

Maura gave Jane a sympathetic look then turned back to her meal. "The tech's have run everything, and found no clues about the identity of the killer."

"We'll find something." Jane smiled at the blonde and glanced up again at her mother who seemed to have tuned them out. "Ma, how's TJ?"

It was a question to soothe any raw feelings from their previous conversation, and it worked like a charm. Anglea wanted nothing more than to be a grandmother, and now that it had happened she was soaking up the joy.

"Perfect. You really should see him more Jane, you are his aunt."

Jane briefly wondered if all mothers could find something their child was doing wrong, even if they weren't before she answered. "I know Ma, and I want to. Maybe this weekend I can get drooled on."

The rest of the meal was spent in relative peace with Angela asking them both about their days and telling them they needed more rest, before she made her way out the back door to the guest house. Jane finished loading the dishwasher, and turned to see Maura rummaging through the refrigerator. "You can't still be hungry."

The doctor straightened up holding two bottles in her hand. "No! I was digging out some microbrews I bought to try. They have a make your own six pack at the organic grocery."

Jane accepted the bottle and smiled brightly. Her arms had a mind of their own as they wrapped around Maura bringing her close. She felt the blonde's body relax against her, and her head rest against her shoulder. "Thanks for the interference earlier. When her mind's set on something Ma pretty much won't let it go. As I'm sure you already know."

"Vaugely." She felt Jane's body shake as she chuckled. Maura let herself indulge in the close embrace until she felt the detective shift and looked up. Dark eyes stared back at her, and she was trapped in the gaze.

Jane leaned in and let her forehead rest against Maura's. "This is more isn't it?"

"I think so, yes."

"Does it scare you?" Neither had moved from where they were. She felt Maura's head nod slightly.

"Very much so. You?"

"I'm shaking in my boots."

Maura frowned, clearly remembering Jane removing them when she came in. "You're not wearing boots, Jane."

The detective's laugh eased her nerves and she felt strong arms wrap her up a little tighter. Jane's hand cupped her cheek, and she felt the soft press of lips against hers. The warm feeling returned, seeming to build and flow with her pulse. The first kiss was chaste, and brief. The next was an exploration that left them both a little breathless.

Jane's forehead came to rest against hers again, "Still shaking in your boots detective?"

The grin on the brunette's face was answer enough, "Yep. But I think I'm going to be all right. How about you?"

Maura's smile matched Jane's. "I think I'm going to be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks for the reviews and follows! I want to reply to you all, and I will but real life is kinda kicking my ass right now. A five year old that insists his aunt is his personal cook, artist, and wrestling opponent only leaves me with a little extra time for myself. :) I won't lie, I enjoy every second of it. :) I'm the boss of the Mickey Mouse pancake. This chapter has the f bomb, so be warned. Disclaimer Chapter 1.**

Laying in her own bed with Jo Friday sprawled against her side Jane let her mind drift back to the night before. She'd kissed Maura, and the world didn't end. They'd settled onto the couch and turned on some brainless reality show, but had spent most of the time trading kisses and staying snuggled against each other. When it came time for her to leave, Maura had followed her to the door. She'd wrapped her arms around the detective's neck and left her with a goodnight kiss she wouldn't soon forget.

Jane hadn't been lying when she told the blonde that she was shaking in her boots. This scared her as much as it exhilerated her. Yet she wouldn't trade what she was feeling, or anything that came with it for the world. She'd spent too long fighting, and suffering alone. Maura understood when she needed to be alone, and she understood when she just needed a hug but would never ask. Maura just fit, and that was what Jane was coming to terms with.

Jo jumped onto her chest, tail wagging furiously, and Jane smiled. "You ready to go out girl?"

The nose stuck into her neck was answer enough and the detective pulled herself out the bed to get dressed. Today would be spent trying to locate the rest of Jared Krantz's family. He didnt' have much. A mother and younger brother were all that the man had, and after her conversation with Mrs. Manica, she wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Frost's profile had laid out a man that was severely unlikable on almost every level.

Jane shook her head and shrugged on her coat, attaching the leash to Jo's collar. They were halfway down the stairs when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She couldn't control the smile when she saw the text from Maura. *Good morning. Buy you a coffee in the cafe?*

If possible Jane's smile widened. *Absolutely! Walking Jo, see you soon.*

Maura saw Angela behind the counter as she walked into the Division One Cafe, and made her way to the carafes on the table by the windows. She quickly poured two cups and started doctoring one to the detective's specifications. The doctor let her thoughts drift as she stirred the sugar into Jane's coffee, and the smile that took over face was telling. It was happiness and a little fear wrapped up into one. Things had changed between them, but how much?

From Maura's estimation not a lot, and she let that thought calm her. They needed to talk about what this all meant, and where they wanted it to go. She knew where she wanted it to go, and she hoped Jane felt the same way. She felt another smile slide across her face and picked up the coffee to go pay. Angela smiled at her as she made her way to the counter. "Morning Maura! Have you heard from my daughter this morning?"

"Yes, actually, she's on her way in." Maura pulled a few bills from her purse and handed them over.

"Good, Officer Green just walked in."

The doctor's eyes widened, and she was trying to think of something to say when she heard Jane's raspy voice. "Hey Ma."

Maura turned handing the detective's coffee over trying to warn her with her eyes as blatantly as she could, but the dazzling smile sent her way made her lose her train of thought. She couldn't help but return it as she felt Jane's fingers brush hers. They both missed Angela motioning toward Officer Green.

Their moment was stolen when said Officer approached them.

Angela kept sharp eyes on her daughter and the good doctor, as Officer Green made his way over. Maura seemed to grow two inches when the man got close, and she saw her hazel eyes narrow, which actually seemed to slow him down. Jane turned slowly, as he addressed her.

"Detective, ah... Jane. Listen.." Man this guy was awkward. In reality Angela knew that this young man was no match for her daughter, just as well as she knew the outcome to the situation that was brewing in front of her. But she had to see. She had to know if what she suspected was true, and if either of the women in front of her were aware of it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch, or maybe coffee sometime?" Officer Green cast a nervous glance at the medical examiner then back at Jane, who shot an annoyed look her mother's way.

Turning back to the now extemely nervous man, Jane smiled slightly. She was easily two inches taller than him. "I'm sorry, Officer... Green?" The man nodded. "That sounds lovely but I'm just not interested."

He quickly walked away and Jane turned to see a slightly outraged look on Maura's face. Shrugging, she glared at her mother. "Ma, what the hell?"

Making sense of the slight smirk on Angela's face wasn't her concern right now. She could feel Maura bristling at her shoulder. In some dark part of her mind she could imagine the ME launching herself across the cafe to cut the man in half. It was kind of a turn on.

"That was not cool, Ma. We're gonna talk about this later." Jane leveled a finger at her, still detecting the smirk. Quickly she grabbed Maura's elbow and led her out of the cafe toward the elevators. The blonde still hadn't said anything and Jane smacked the down button.

The doors opened slowly, in no hurry for Detective Rizzoli's mini-emergency. Dragging the doctor inside, she glared back toward the cafe, even though she couldn't see her mother or Officer Green from this angle. The elevator car had started it's journey when she turned to Maura. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen."

The doctor's shoulders relaxed. "No, you don't have to apologize." Maura looked at her and smiled shakily. "I shouldn't be upset about it. I just..."

The pause caught Jane off guard and she caught the blonde staring at her coffee cup. She reached down and turned Maura toward her. "Hey, yes you should be upset about it. I want you to remember one thing. Last night did happen, and no I don't regret it."

She squeezed the arm under her hand, but the elevator doors interrupted her speech. She sighed then motioned Maura out in front of her, toward her office. The brunette closed the door firmly behind her, and set down her coffee, motioning for the doctor to do the same. Her arms slipped easily around her waist. "Maura I know we need to talk about this and I know there are a million what ifs, buts, what abouts, what the fucks, whys, and whens involved."

"Language."

Jane shook her head briefly and just pulled Maura closer. "I want to work through all that. I hope you do too, so I'm going to say this. At this point you have every right to rip apart anyone that starts sniffing around. Or at least be very 'Maura' about it, and tell them off in ways they won't understand until later. Also, that was the single most terrifying thing I've ever confessed to anyone, so bonus points for you."

The smile had slowly grown on the ME's face until it had taken over. She tugged the detective's head down until she could reach her lips and left a reassuring kiss there, pulling back slowly. ''Yes."

"Yes?" Jane had been working with Maura to not explain everything in a scientific and confusing manner, but this was just as bad.

"Yes, we need to talk. Yes, I do want to work through it, and yes I want to rip apart anyone who comes sniffing around, but not wanting to be arrested for murder, I'll just be very 'Maura' about it." Jane laughed and left several pecks on the blonde's lips. "Also, I'll be collecting on the bonus points later."

Jane walked into the bullpen on slightly shaky feet, but a steady peace of mind. Frost and Korsak were bent over a case file at the Sergeant's desk, and she made her way over. "Our vic's family will be here by noon to claim the body." Korsak said, looking up. "Doc done with it?"

"Yeah, she's got all the samples she needs if anymore tests need to be run. We need to get statements from them both, see what they know. When I spoke to them yesterday they seemed like they just wanted to claim the body and go. I have no idea if that's because Blizzard Nemo is finding us, or if they just want to be done with it."

Frost straightened up, and looked over at Jane, "I can confirm both of them were still in Maine when he was killed. The LEO's up there were very cooperative. I don't think anyone I spoke to has a good thing to say about the entire family."

"Family values, Frost. It runs deep. Sometimes bad just breeds bad." Jane sat at her desk and ran her hands over her face. This case was becoming one big dead end after another. "Have you found out anything about his life here?"

"He worked for an accounting firm. No one there really knew him but I've lined up a few interviews anyway. Maybe something will shake loose."

Jane knew that after 48 hours that was unlikely. The case was going cold, and there was really nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't create evidence out of nothing and she couldn't force a confession when there was nothing to confess. She hated it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I think there's only a chapter or so of this one is left. Thanks again everyone for the reviews and follows!**

Jared Krantz aka Jared Holcomb was now on his way back to Maine, and Maura happily signed the last of the forms involved with his autopsy. After answering some questions from Jane and Frost they had been escorted down to her.

Maura had seen many reactions to the death of a loved one. Tears, hysterics, the stone faced grief of her biological father over her brother's murder, all these were normal. The passive non response from Mrs. Holcomb had unnerved her. The woman had simply glanced at her son's body, then turned and asked if there was anything she needed to sign. Maura had handed over the clipboard and pen sparing a glance at the victim's brother, but the man hadn't even looked in the direction of the table. He was too busy leering at the doctor with a grin that made her skin crawl.

Sighing, she entered her office and added the new forms to the autopsy report, and glanced at her computer where the weather radar was showing a mass of swirling clouds over Boston. This was the last duty she had to today and she was thankful it was done. Susie Chang knocked lightly before entering her office holding another folder. "These are the last of the reports for the Krantz case. I was going to head home unless you needed something else?"

"No Susie, get out of here. Be careful, and have a good weekend."

With a smile the criminalist handed over the folder. "You too Dr. Isles."

The results brought nothing new to the case, and Maura tossed the folder on top of the autopsy report. There was nothing more for her to do here. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Jane. She was pulling on her coat, and pulling out her purse when her phone buzzed a response. *Gotta stop for beer and Jo, see you soon. x*

The blonde smiled and made her way out the door.

RI

By the time Jane pulled into Maura's driveway snow had already started to cover the ground, and salt trucks and plows were partrolling the roads. A travel ban had been put in effect, and she was glad to be off the roads, and not on the job at least for a few days. That she was going to be staying with the blonde doctor during the storm had her bouncing through the snow as much as Jo. Even if she was nervous about it too. Did she just walk in and kiss Maura?

When she got the door open she could hear the Weather Channel on the TV in the living room. Jo pawed at her leg begging to be let loose from her leash. As soon as the clip was free the dog was off like a shot, the click of her paws on the floor warning of her approach. She could hear Maura's voice greeting Jo and followed it. The detective caught the blonde giving a begging Jo a treat that she'd pulled from her pocket. "Aha! I've caught you red handed. Bribing my dog for her loyalty." Maura had the grace to blush lightly, but denied nothing, and she decided to go with what she wanted to do.

Jane's arms wrapped around her waist and tugged. She met the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss, and hummed lightly as she pulled back. "Do I have your loyalty, Detective?"

"Only if I get another kiss, and you help me pelt Frankie with snowballs when he gets here."

There was silence in the kitchen for quite a while after that, and Jo, who had been sitting on the kitchen floor wandered off into the living room in search of Bass. Jane's hands ran up Maura's back and she let her head rest against the blonde one in front of her. "The others will be here soon."

"I know. Jane, do you want them to know about this?"

"I think we've got to figure out how all this is going to work before we start letting everyone else give their opinions on it. I don't want to mess this up, and I don't want to move too fast. I want to do this right."

Maura smiled, and cupped Jane's cheek. "The key to this is that we stay honest with each other. We have to let each other know about the important things. We need to take this at our own pace, and do things when they feel right. Not when someone else tells us it is."

Jane smiled brightly and picked Maura up, pecking her lips. Giggling, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's neck. "So how about after I put you down, we get dressed up in our warmest clothes, and make some ammo? Frankie's got it coming."

Her feet hitting the ground again, the doctor let go. "What did he do this time?"

"He loosened up the back of my chair so it fell off when I sat down. The result wasn't pretty. Vengence is mine."

RI

Maura leaned back against Jane and stretched her legs out on the couch. She wiggled her socked feet and let herself soak up the brunette's warmth. Frankie had walked into an all out ambush when he'd arrived earlier. They had a scant 15 minutes to make as many snowballs as they could before Frankie's cruiser had pulled in the driveway.

The wind was already gusting heavily but when the fight started it looked like a mini blizzard had broken out behind the doctor's house. The simple truth was she'd never had a snowball fight before. She knew after her first snowball had exploded against Frankie's chest, causing the man to stumble in the snow that she was going to have a good time. Angela had broken it up about 20 minutes later, ushering them all to hot showers and warm clothes while she made dinner.

She grinned when she felt Jane reach for a mug of hot chocolate, handing it to her before getting her own. "So how was your first snowball fight?"

Jane's voice seemed to hum through her. "How did you know that was my first snowball fight?"

The doctor turned enough to catch a smile from her back rest. "Well asking exactly what we were getting ready to do was a big clue."

Outside the wind howled, and Maura snuggled closer. "Thank you Jane."

The detective said nothing, only pressed a kiss to the back of the blonde's head and snuggled deeper into the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**More reviews and follows! Thank you all! There's one more to this one, but it's part of something bigger, so don't worry. :)**

Jane had woken up in Maura's house countless times, she'd woken up in the same bed with Maura nearly as many, but that morning had found her pinned to the bed by an adorable sprawled out Dr. Isles.

They'd watched footage of increasingly snow buried cars until well after midnight, before Maura had pulled herself off the couch, hauling Jane along behind her. Crawling into her bed she'd waited patiently for Jane to follow, before taking up her current spot on top of the lanky detective. Jane had never slept better.

Jane stopped shoveling the courtyard to smile at the memory, letting out a huff when a snowball smacked into her head. "Come on Janie! We'll never get this done if you don't stop fooling around."

Frankie was staring at her from the driveway. "Gonna pay for that one jerk!"

"Whatever!" Her little brother turned back to his work in the driveway.

Jane dumped another shovelful of snow into the yard and went back to her thoughts. Their morning routine had hardly changed except for the kissing, and the hugging, and one particularly hot little make out session in Maura's bathroom, that had the doctor's hand up her shirt, and ended with her mother bellowing at them from the kitchen to get up and come eat.

The last shovelful went into the yard and Jane leaned the shovel against the house to watch Frankie finishing up. She stepped out in the yard, having to step high to take even a few steps. In some places it came up to her knees, and she was thinking about building a snowman, when she heard fast footsteps headed toward. The detective turned in time for Frankie to slam into her taking her down into the snow.

"Walked into that one Jane." Frankie's grin was evil and she sent an outraged yell into the air as snow found it's way into her coat.

Grabbing her brother's jacket she pulled hard sending him head first into a drift. A handful of snow down the back of Frankie's pants started a new war for a new day, and again Angela was out of the house to break it up, secretly wondering at how her children could find trouble in simple tasks.

They'd trudged into the house with Angela immediately sending Frankie to the guest house to warm up and change, and Maura had simply looked at Jane and pointed to the stairs. The detective had enough sense to look ashamed but was grinned wildly as she shed her outer layer and headed for the shower.

She'd stepped out into the steamy bathroom, and looked up as Maura knocked lightly and made her way in holding a change of clothes. "I put them in the dryer, to help keep you warm."

Jane smiled, and instead of taking the clothes pulled Maura against her towel wrapped body. "Thanks."

The grin on the blonde's face was welcome enough, and she couldn't resist kissing her. Maura's tongue brushedg against her lips, and she granted it entrance. It was several minutes before either backed off. "Your mother, um left some stew on the stove." She kissed Jane again. "I should probably, not let that burn."

The doctor backed away slowly, her face flushed and stumbled her way out of the bathroom. Jane chuckled and looked at herself in the mirror. "Rizzoli, she's gonna be the death of you."

R&I

Detective Jane Rizzoli had decided on the way to her desk that Dr. Maura Isles needed a proper date. Quickly. The rest of the weekend had been spent in a winter wonderland that left her realizing snow was a lot more fun when you're a child, and she was rapidly spiraling into a ball of pent up mush.

Plus her mother kept looking at her funny. Not that, that was anything new, but this time it was calculating, and suspicious, and kind of eerie. In the back of her mind she figured her mother was figuring things out, and there wouldn't be much time before she was confronted with her mother's version of what was going on.

A stack of mail met her when she threw her jacket over the back of her chair. Greeting Frost and Korsak, she wearily sank into the chair. Her mail was always the same. A mix of hate, fan, anonymous tips, and bad grammar, it was chore now to even open the stuff. Korsak had offered to get the clerks in the mail room to open it for her and forward anything important, but she'd learned a long time ago this was just part of the job.

She'd made her way through several envelopes of fan mail, and one from a rather hateful man telling her to get back into the kitchen, that she had to read aloud to Frost and Korsak, when she came to a manila envelope that felt like it had a picture in it. She figured it would be someone giving her another tip. Jane had learned to take these with a grain of salt, since she had received a clear picture of an airplane that someone was claiming was a UFO.

There were two things in the envelope, on top was a hand written note, and the picture was behind it, but Jane eyes were drawn to the scrawled text._ 'Jared Krantz deserved to die, and I just wanted to see if I could get away with. The second was because I got a taste for the job, and it was sweet. The next will be for fun.'_

Jane dropped the contents on her desk, staring at the photo. A woman was laying on a concrete floor, her eyes staring up, obviously dead. "Korsak, we've got a problem."

R&I

Maura unlocked her office, and flipped on the lights. Everything seemed in it's place and she smiled at the sense of peace this room gave her. She put her purse in a drawer, and glanced again through the case files for Jared Krantz. There was still nothing that jumped out at her. She knew that the case was going cold. All of Jane's interviews had turned up nothing more than a hated man, but no one that had the opportunity to kill him. Her own autopsy had brought up nothing more than that the man had a severed left ventricle that had caused him to internally bleed out.

She hated cases like this. It put a pall over the homicide division, and her own techs had taken to falling into their own form of lethargy. She was torn out of her thoughts by Susie walking in with her mail from the weekend. There was a small package balanced on top of the stack of envelopes.

"Good morning Dr. Isles. Mail call." The criminalist set the packages down, and stepped back from the desk. "We processed every possible piece of evidence from the Krantz case. If we want to know more, we'll have to go back to the scene."

"Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang. I'll speak with Detective Rizzoli to see where she wants to go next." Maura picked up the package on the top of the stack.

She carefully pulled off the brown paper it was wrapped in and used her keychain to open the taped top.

"Did you have a nice weekend Dr. Isles?"

Maura glanced up from the box and smiled, thinking back on the night before, and Jane. "I did. I didn't enjoy digging out, but the snow was beautiful."

Opening the flaps to the box, and peering inside, the blonde jumped back from her desk. "Oh my god."


	10. Chapter 10

**A night early! And I'll be posting another tomorrow! The new reviews and follows are just great guys! I never thought I'd get that with this little story so THANK YOU ALL! I know there's spelling errors and major mistakes but I don't have a beta. I'm just making this up as I go along. Thanks for reading! Oh and Jane drops the f bomb. :)**

No matter how rational, or logical, the human brain is a slave to the chemicals that flow through it. A slight imbalance can cause any number of problems. A lack of serotonin causes a person to become a killing machine, with no remorse or recognition. So when Maura jumped back from her desk, she couldn't control the fight or flight response. Chang looked at her startled, but she couldn't blame her for her lack of reaction. The woman couldn't see the contents of the plastic lined box.

"Susie, I need you to get crime scene tape and put it across the doors to my office." The woman backed out with wide eyes, but nodded and hurried from the room. Maura herself went into the morgue and grabbed the phone on the wall. Punching in Jane's extension she listened to the rings, glancing at her office.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, you need to come down here."

"Maura! I got this letter.." The doctor cut her off.

"You need to come down here now." Maura hung up the phone with shaking hands and glanced up to see Chang had taped off the outer doors to her office and was now coming into the morgue. She grabbed the end of the tape and fastened it to the door as her tech cut and taped the other.

"Dr. Isles, what's going on?"

Maura held up her hands, motioning for silence. "I need you to get a camera, and evidence bags. Keep it quiet for now."

The blonde trusted Susie to do that. Chang may be quirky, but she was trustworthy and smart. She'd do what Maura asked without question. The door had no sooner closed than she could hear Jane's heavy steps headed her way. The detective always seemed to burst into a room, but this seemed an explosion. Her dark eyes found her immediately, and long legs had Jane in front of her in seconds.

Maura gripped Jane's hand, "My office is a crime scene."

"Maura, are you ok?" Jane leaned down trying to catch the doctor's eyes. "Was someone in here?"

"No, no one. Some one sent me a human heart."

Normally, this really wouldn't be a surprise for Jane. People sent Maura body parts all the time, she was the Chief Medical Examiner. She'd left a severed head in a hotel freezer, and thought nothing about it. This wasn't normal. Maura's grip was tight and shaking.

"It's in a box on my desk. There's a damn heart on my desk."

Jane wrapped her hand around Maura's waist and pulled her into her shoulder. "Ok, it's ok."

The morgue doors opened again admitting Korsak and Chang but Maura just let her head rest against Jane, taking the comfort her detective offered. Korsak made his way over to Maura's office and peered over the tape. He motioned for Chang to start taking pictures, and turned to the women. "Doc, are you ok?"

Maura stepped back from Jane, squeezing her hand before letting go to turn to Korsak. The concern on his face was clear, and she loved him for it. He reached out and patted her shoulder, giving her a small smile. "What's going on? Jane burst out of the bullpen like she was shot from a cannon."

Maura moved toward her office, slipping on a pair of gloves, and she took a deep breath. "I got a package in the mail. It looks like it was delivered by courier. I didn't get a good look, but it's a human heart." Her voice grew stronger as spoke.

Slipping under the tape she heard Jane and Korsak follow her. Chang had finished her pictures and was looking into the box from a few steps back. Jane watched the doctor closely and saw that her sharp mind had already started to classify this as just another crime scene, another mystery to solve. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Jane snapped on her own gloves and stepped up to Maura's desk. Plain wrapping paper, plain box, nothing traceable there. It was lined with plastic to keep it from leaking, and inside, as Maura had said, there was a heart. She could understand why the blonde was upset when she first opened it. There were no markings as far as she could see that would warn a person of it contents. The detective knew that wasn't normal when Maura received an organ or body part in the mail. By courier or otherwise.

Chang had disappeared from the office, coming back with a tray just as Maura was reaching into the box to pull the heart out. She set it gently on the tray. "Susie please take that to the exam table. Then tell the techs that the morgue and my office are off limits. Only you goes in or out."

"Yes, Dr. Isles."

"There was no return address."

Jane grabbed an evidence bag for the plastic lining the package. "Yeah, I got a letter this morning. Had a picture of a dead woman, and a little message. Apparently the same person who killed Krantz, didn't stop there. There was no return address, and nothing that could identify where it was sent from."

Maura looked up at her startled, and furrowed her brow. "I'm..."

The detective held up her hand and gave the blond a reassuring grin. "I get it. This is a bit of a bigger deal."

Lifting out the plastic, hazel eyes scanned it before putting it into the evidence bag. "There's more in here."

Jane handed her evidence bag to Korsak and reached in for the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully, setting it down on yet another evidence bag on the desk.

_'Pleasure in the job puts perfectioin in the work.'_

"Sick fuck."

"It's Aristotle. He's quoting Aristotle."

She put the note into the bag then turned to Maura. "It doesn't matter. I know you don't like assumptions, but this has to belong to the woman in the picture."

"I'll know more once I examine it. There are differences between the male and female heart." Maura snapped off her soiled gloves and put them in the trash heading toward the morgue. Shooting Korsak a look she followed after the doctor.

Korsak made his way quickly out taking the evidence with him. Jane watched Maura quickly make her way to the exam table where Susie left the heart in question. "Hey, Maura slow down. Come on, talk to me for a minute."

The doctor shot her an exasperated look, "He sent it by courier Jane! Like it was some trinket!"

Maura stared at the heart. "If this is your second victim, the faster we know the better."

Jane's own heart broke a little, the look on her doctor's face was fallen, distressed. "You need to stop for a minute. Please. Look, let's go get coffee, let's process this. Your office is a crime scene for at least the next 24 hours. Put that in storage, and come with me."

"Its evidence Jane! I can't just put it in storage."

The detective knew she needed a different tactic. She also knew that Maura was too upset to analyze the evidence in her current state. This had shaken her. Maura was used to things working a certain way. The blonde could compromise, she could be resourceful and innovative with new techniques, but this had thrown a new wrench into her normally well run world.

No matter how much death and destruction Maura Isles saw, she still had a sunny disposition on life itself. "I need to get your statement Maura, and after that I need to get Susie's." Jane rubbed her palms together, "And I just want to make sure you're ok."

She saw the blonde's shoulders slump, and hazel eyes stared at her thankfully. "Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a short one! Sorry guys, had to work some overtime, and I'm just exhausted. I'll try to get a longer chapter out this weekend, but I'm going to be busy fighting off nieces and nephews who simply must know every move I make. :) Please ignore any spelling mistakes, or general bad story telling. I'm awful.**

The evidence was securly in a storage cooler with Susie Chang's promise that no one would come into the morgue until Maura returned. Jane kept her hand lightly on Maura's back as she led her toward the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the car started moving the detective reached out and flipped the stop switch.

She turned to Maura tugging her closer. "Are you all right?"

The blonde head shook. "Honestly, I don't know." She slid her arms around Jane's waist and rested her head against the detective's shoulder.

Jane herself remembered the last time she'd received a note from a serial killer, the last time a body part had been discovered in Maura's office and she shivered. When the blonde had called and told her to get down to the morgue, a million different scenarios ran through her head instantly. Kissing the doctor's temple she gave her a squeeze. She let go enough to give the blonde a reassuring kiss, before reaching out to flip the stop switch. "We'll get through it."

Maura threaded their fingers together, giving a hearty squeeze before the elevator doors opened. The cafe was almost empty when they entered and Jane led them to a table near the windows where they were most likely to be left alone. She didn't see her mother and for a moment she was grateful. The carafes against the wall were full and hot and she quickly poured to cups and doctored them accordingly.

The doctor was precise about her statement, giving Jane every possible piece of information she could that might be helpful. After several pages of notes, Jane finally put her pen down and rubbed her hand. "Frost is running our vic's photo through facial recognition, but I doubt that'll bring anything up." Maura motioned for Jane's hand, and she absentmindedly slid it across the table. "I've got a call in to Missing Persons. Until we find the body it's the best we can do."

Maura started massaging the hand in grip, neither paying attention to what they were doing. "I'll dissect the heart and see if there are any markers that might give us more information. The organ's health may be useful, you know give us a place to start looking."

Jane nodded and glanced up to see her mother headed their way. Angela's eyes narrowed at the grip Maura had on her daughter's hand, before smirking. In truth it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. She knew Jane's hands bothered her when the weather changed. It just wasn't often she allowed attention to be called to it.

That Jane was sitting there letting Maura massage her hand was very telling. "Good afternoon, girls! Can I get you anything?"

"A sandwich Ma. I've got to get back upstairs." Her mother's voice was enough to shake her out of the lull Maura's attention was giving her and she gently slid her hand from the doctor's.

"I'll have a salad Angela." She shot a smile at Jane and shrugged as Angela left for their food.

"I think your mother may be suspicious."

"I think that is a understatement of epic proportions. Listen, I want to make you dinner." The words seemed to fall out of her mouth before she could stop them, and the smile she received in return made her mouth dry up. "Um, tonight if that's ok?"

"That would be perfect Jane."

Why was it that she had kissed this woman, had shared a bed, and had shamelessly made out with her every chance she'd gotten over the past weekend, but now she was a 12 year old boy? Somewhere in the back of her mind the answer came like a whisper. Because this was real, this was the commitment to a new change in her life, and like Jane Rizzoli had confessed to Maura mere days ago, she was shaking in her boots.

"Is there something going on here?" Both of them jumped as Angela put their food on the table neatly wrapped up in to go boxes.

"No, Ma! We've just got a tough case. Thanks for the food." Jane grabbed the food in front of her and stood up giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. Maura followed suit, giving Angela a similar kiss on the other cheek, handing her money for the food, and following the lanky detective out of the Division One Cafe.

At the elevators she watched Jane punch the down button with a quizzical look. "I've still got to get Chang's statement." The detective stared at the lights above the elevator doors ignoring the blush rushing into her cheeks.

The beaming smile on Maura's face was enough for Jane to know she'd seen right through that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next part! Again thank you all for the reviews and follows! This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine :) **

Frost's facial recognition scan hadn't turned up enough to make a positive ID and Missing Person's had sent up a file with all the reports for the last week, and they still had nothing. Jane stared at the photo of the woman on her screen and she scowled. Somewhere out there was a young woman, killed brutally and left to whatever fate her remains may suffer.

She would be found, Jane knew that much. Their murderer wouldn't have sent a picture of his kill if it was going to be impossible to find. That thought alone kept her edgy. Cavanaugh had ordered extra patrols, and the beat cops were walking the streets looking for anything that might give them a lead. This case, which had started with what at first seemed like a convenience kill, or an argument gone horribly wrong, had turned itself on its head and left them all floating in the ether.

The distinctive click of heels snapped her out of her fog and she looked toward the doors as Maura walked through. The look on the doctor's face let her know that Maura couldn't find anything either. "The heart was healthy. There were no markers that could identify anything other than it was removed with an almost surgical precision. Whatever was used was extremely sharp."

The blonde set the folder on Jane's desk and turned to Frost. "The techs are looking over the letter, and the photos, but so far they've found nothing."

The man nodded almost in defeat, and Jane let loose a grunt of frustration. "This guy had to have made a mistake somewhere. We've just got to find it."

"Not tonight." Korsak left Cavanaugh's office, where he'd been holed up for the last hour. "Cavanaugh's orders. We've gone over every scrap of evidence, and found nothing, we don't have a body, so technically there's no murder."

"What? There's proof of murder right there!" Jane jabbed her finger at her computer screen.

Korsak shook his head sadly. "Not proof enough, Jane. You know that. Until there's a body we're running on nothing."

Maura's fingers touched lightly against the small of back, but she still stared at Korsak. "What about the heart delivered to Maura? Did that just materialize out of nowhere?"

The blonde flinched a bit. She had Susie running the DNA but there was no guarantee it would find a match. Korsak was right. So far they had a heart that may have been stolen from a medical school somewhere, but she highly doubted that. Unfortunately she had nothing to back up the idea that the heart's owner was murdered.

The older detective's hands came up in defense. "Jane, I trust your instinct here, but until there's more proof, our hands are tied."

"This is bullshit."

Korsak's brow furrowed. "Go home Jane. Don't make me make that an order."

For a moment no one thought the brunette was going to back down, until her posture eased and she nodded slightly. "All right. But I'm staying on call."

The older detective knew when to cut his losses and nodded. "If anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

Jane grabbed her coat then turned to Maura who was still standing beside her. "Guess that's my cue." Her smile was small but her eyes were shining.

R&I

Maura navigated the still snowy streets carefully as she made her way to Jane's apartment. The detective had insisted that their dinner was still on, and had asked for a couple of hours to get it ready. She was only too happy to provide that, even if she was a nervous wreck.

When Jane had asked to make dinner for her, she'd felt the start of butterflies in her stomach. It was in no way an unpleasant feeling. She just hadn't felt that way since college. Deep inside Maura knew that Jane meant more to her than anyone else ever had. It had been that way for a long time, and now that those feelings were able to be let free it was a bit overwhelming.

Parking in front of Jane's building was suprisingly easy that night, and she quickly grabbed her overnight bag and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Stopping in front of the door, she decided that knocking was appropriate for the evening and quickly rapped on the door. Jane opened the it quickly, smiling at Maura and motioning her in.

She could smell sauce cooking on the stove in the kitchen that had her mouth watering, but the sight of Jane made her swallow heavily. She had on a red button down that Maura was sure she'd never seen before, and must have gotten tired of buttons just above her bra, because it was delightfully open across her upper chest. The faded jeans and bare feet just added to the look. "It looks...smells delicious."

Maura could feel her cheeks flood with red, but when she glanced to Jane she could see the dark eyes dart up from their own perusal and saw a matching blush. "Yeah it does."

They stared at one another for a moment, before bursting into laughter that seemed to break the tension in the room. "I don't know why I'm so nervous." Jane said, shutting the door, and stepping closer. "You look beautiful."

"Neither do I, and so do you." Maura smiled as the brunette leaned down to leave a kiss on her lips. What was meant to be a quick peck turned into more, that left them both breathless.

"You're going to make me burn the sauce." Jane murmured against her lips. The blonde left another quick peck then backed away to greet Joe Friday, smiling.

The detective was quick to finish the cooking and had two plates of her mother's spaghetti and meatballs dished up and on the counter that served as her dinner table. To Maura's suprise there were two glasses of wine alongside the plates, and the smile that hadn't left her face all night grew wider.

After the first bite she knew that Jane Rizzoli was going to be her's, if for nothing else but the food. "Jane this is excellent."

"Don't get too excited. This is about the only thing I can make that doesn't involve a microwave."

Maura laughed lightly, but shook her head. "I don't think so. I've seen you helping your mother. You know what you're doing."

The comment earned her a charmed smile and the blonde dug into the food in front of her. Conversation came easily over the meal, but it always had for them, and the nerves settled as the evening wore on. The dishes were handled quickly, and they'd settled on the couch facing each other. Maura rubbed her thumb over the hand Jane had slipped into hers along the back of the couch, "Are you still nervous?"

"Maybe a little. How about you Dr. Isles?"

"I feel I'm getting a hold on them quite nicely." Jane laughed and shook her head.

"Always so in control."

"Not always." Maura's smile was down right wicked as she leaned forward pressed her lips against Jane's.

The brunette somehow found herself with a lap full of Maura Isles and she didn't have a complaint about it. Leaving a small nip at the blonde's jaw, she trailed her lips down her throat, earning a moan for her efforts. Hands that had been gripping the collar of her shirt, grazed down her body, finding their way beneath the fabric, and she couldn't help her own moan of pleasure as Maura's hands found skin.

Jane wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and lifted bringing them both to their feet. Kissing the lips in front of her, she tugged the blonde toward the bedroom. "Tell me now, if you don't want this."

Maura's hand cupped her cheek. "Take me to bed, Jane."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Chapter 13. I don't write smut well so I've worked my around it, so I hope i'm forgiven. This is a cliffhanger, and while I was going to end this story a few chapters back, I decided to just go with it. Disclaimers are in chapter 1. No money, no fame, yada, yada. Again thank you all for the reviews and follows! Oh yeah, no beta, so all mistakes are mine! If anything bothers you too much let me know and I'll come back in and fix it. **

Jane's eyes cracked open and she smiled at the sensation of being wrapped around a warm body. Squeezing her human pillow, she felt Maura's fingers comb through her hair and raised her head. "Hey."

"Hey." The blonde smiled lazily wrapping an arm around Jane's waist.

"You okay?"

She felt Maura chuckle, then shift and found herself on her back with the blonde leaning over her. "Very much so."

Jane accepted the kiss she was given readily, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover and tugging her closer. Maura pulled back smiling then kissed Jane on the chin before finding her own place on the detective's chest to lay her head. Nimble fingers drew circles on Jane's stomach and she couldn't help the hum of pleasure that escaped her throat.

She let her own hand roam up and down Maura's back, scratching lightly. She smiled again settling into the pillow under head and letting her mind wander. Something in her had seemed to settle. The unhappy, unsatisfied, and fed up feeling that always seemed to linger was fading, and she was glad to let it go. It had nagged at her, hindering every relationship she'd tried to have. It sabotaged every blind date her mother had set up her up on, every date she'd gotten herself, and now she realized why. Those chance encounters were merely nothing but that. Chance encounters.

The realization that she was absolutely in love with the woman in her arms should have hit her harder than it did. Instead her mind and body accepted it like a welcome relief. There were consequences to that. Her family was one, work was another, and while for now they just didn't matter, she was going to eventually face them, and she would like she had everything else. Straight in the face.

She felt Maura shift again and it brought her out of her thoughts as she met hazel eyes gazing at her in the dark. "What's going on in here?" The blonde's finger tapped lightly against her temple.

Jane leaned up and kissed Maura's forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally left a lingering kiss on her lips. "Just thinking about some things. This for one." Another more heated kiss followed the first and Maura's body melted into her.

Rolling them over she let her weight settle on Maura and felt the doctor's hands slide up her back. Grazing her teeth lightly over the pulse point on her neck, she could feel Maura's breath hitch and smiled. "I love you, Maura. That's mostly what I was thinking about. I just love you."

The blonde's breath seemed to stop this time, and the hand that pulled her down into a searing kiss, stole the last of her will power. "More than I ever thought possible, Jane. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Their lips met again, and no more needed to be said.

R&I

Frost's ringtone broke the quiet hours later, bringing Jane out the haze she'd been happily drifting in. Maura's head was resting on her stomach, where she was sleeping peacefully. Her left hand shot out and grabbed at the offending piece of technology, bringing it to her ear. "Rizzoli."

"Sorry Jane, I know it's a god awful hour, but our Jane Doe was just found. I'll text you the address. Dispatch can't get a hold of Dr. Isles."

Of course not, Maura's phone was in her purse which had been left abandoned on the coffee table a few hours earlier. "I'll take care of it Frost. See you in few."

Tossing the phone back on her bedside table she felt the blonde start to wake up. "What's going on?"

"Frost says we just found our Jane Doe, however dispatch can't seem to find you." Jane gave her a smile, and Maura lifted her head further when her phone started ringing again from the living room.

"Dammit." The ME drug herself from the bed and staggered naked toward the door.

"Language, Dr. Isles." Her lover shot her a look and Jane smirked, getting up herself to make her way to the bathroom. At this point a shower was a must, and she turned the water on full blast. She jumped in before it really got warm and washed quickly, knowing they couldn't waste much time. She finished just as Maura was making her own way into the room, not bothering to turn off the water as she exited.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both on their way out the door. Jane had insisted that Maura ride with her. The streets had managed to freeze over again as the temperatures dropped and the unmarked handled slick conditions better than the Prius. Or as the detective called it, the wind up car. Maura didn't really appreciate that, but she found her fun where she could.

They pulled up in front of a two-story house in Revere, not long after. Frost met them at the front door. "It's definitely her Jane."

The man's dark skin was pale as he showed them in, but he kept a professional air about him. "Chest wounds, same clothing. We're just waiting on Dr. Isles' confirmation." He nodded to the doctor. "The body's in the basement. Neighbor found her this morning. He noticed the door open."

Jane followed the doctor down the stairs and took in the scene. There was blood. A lot of it considering there was only one deco in residence. Maura made her way to the corpse in question and knelt to begin her examination. The detective caught sight of Chang photographing the scene, and several more techs collecting evidence.

The basement was cluttered with what could only be described as junk. A broken down couch, and coffee table seemed to take up the center of the room. An ancient television sat against one wall, giving Jane the impression that someone had tried to make this place their own little man cave, but was failing poorly. The young woman was laying on an area rug between the table and TV, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Victim is Theresa Sinclair." Korsak stopped beside her flipping through his notebook. "Her neighbor was walking the dog, noticed the door, and found her."

"Korsak, she's been dead for at least two days. Nobody noticed that door until now?"

Maura spoke up from her position on the floor. "More like three, Jane. Body temp is consistent with the room temperature, but with the front door being open and the freezing temperatures that estimate may be off a bit."

"It was the storm. Nobody's used that sidewalk in days."

"There's not a mailman? I know they were delivering this weekend." She watched Maura's bust his ass twice on his run through her neighborhood.

"Post office box."

Jane sighed and glanced at the floor. Her attention was grabbed by Maura making her way to them. "There's too much blood."

"Well someone had their heart cut out."

"That was post mortem." The ME pointed to a spray of blood on the wall by the stairs. "That is an arterial spray. This body wasn't moved after she was killed. Someone else was here besides the killer, and judging from the amount, there's no way they would have survived."

"But why would they leave one body and take the other?" Jane stared at the spray of blood trying to give a reason to the evidence. So far it was escaping her.

"Unfortunately, that's something I can't answer. I'm ready to take the body to the morgue as soon as the techs are done." Maura went to talk to Chang and left Jane to her own thoughts.

"The neighbor's outside, his name is David Reese." Korsak led the way up the stairs, but Jane was sure that he wouldn't have anything useful to say except that he'd walked into a nightmare that he soon wanted to forget.

R&I

"I took over one hundred photos Dr. Isles. I've documented the body and the blood spray, along with the items in the room." Maura nodded. It wasn't often Susie came to a crime scene, but she'd informed dispatch to alert the criminalist if something came up. At this point in the case she trusted her to be discrete, considering they'd already received the woman's heart.

"Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang. We're ready to take the body, once it's moved I want the area rug bagged for evidence." Idly, she realized she had to come up with something other than 'Senior Criminalist Chang' to address her assistant, it was a mouthful, and for some reason her tongue seemed to trip over the title. When she'd approached Jane with the problem some weeks back, the woman had suggested Igor, which Maura had immediately deemed inappropriate.

Susie's eyes went to the stairs and the doctor turned to see Alex entering with his partner and a gurney. They moved efficiently, being careful not to damage anything that might be considered evidence. Before Maura had taken over the Chief Medical Examiner position, Massachusetts was notorious for losing bodies, evidence, and having backed up drainage systems in the labs.

She'd managed to turn that trend around by demanding accountably, and more funding for the job. It hadn't made her any friends, but the governor had backed her up, and things were turning toward the better.

"Are you ready to move the body Dr. Isles?"

She nodded to Alex, "Yes, the rug is considered evidence as well. With the amount of dried blood you may find it difficult to move her."

Alex's furrowed eyebrows showed his confusion. "She may stick."

Confusion cleared, the man motioned for his partner's help. This part of the job wasn't about glamor, carefully they began to lift Theresa Sinclair body from the ground. The audible click when the body was lifted alerted her that something was wrong.

The explosion was small and contained, but it did it's damage. Maura had enough time to fling her arm up as the coffee table flew toward her, before everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**A couple days early, I wanted to go ahead and get this up here, and I've already started on the next chapter, so expect it maybe later today, or the usual Thursday.**

David Reese held no more information than Jane was expecting him to. He hadn't heard or seen anything, and attributed it to the blizzard Nemo. "Thank you Mr. Reese, we know how to contact you if we need anything more."

Jane turned to Korsak and Frost, "Well that helped."

"He struck at the perfect moment, no one was going to hear what was going on, and there was no chance anyone would be out." Korsak glanced up and down the street and then sighed. "I'll get some uniforms together and start asking the other neighbors if they saw anything."

"It's a good idea, surley someone is nosy enough..." The boom and the basement windows blowing out had them all ducking for cover. Jane picked herself up out the snow and turned toward the house. Icy fear worked it's way down her spine, "MAURA!"

R&I

Maura slowly became aware of agonized moans coming from somewhere across the room, and a heavy weight laying on top of her. Her right shoulder was pressed into the concrete and she tried to shift, only to stiffen and let out a moan herself when pain flared through her left side. She felt her consciousness begin to fade out again and tried to stay awake.

The ringing in her ears kept the heavy footsteps muffled until they were almost right next to her and the weight that had her pinned was gone in seconds. "Maura, can you hear me?"

The voice was Jane's and relief took over her system until she felt the woman's hands touch her arm and start to roll her onto her back. The doctor stiffened again and let out a hiss, "hurts, no."

Her words were slurred, and the hands left her arm. For a moment there was panic before she felt one of them, warm and comforting rest on her back. "Paramedics are on their way, baby. I need you to open your eyes."

Trying to do that made Maura realize the side of her face felt sticky, something her logical mind told her was most likely blood, but the light that hit them as they opened made her groan and close them tightly.

"Easy, come on, try again." The doctor was slower this time, and was able to at least get them half way open. Across from her Susie Chang was laid out on the concrete, with Detective Frost leaning over her.

"Are they..." The words still seemed to tangle with her tongue, like her mouth was full of peanut butter.

"Shh, they're alive. You need to worry about you right now." Jane's voice was soothing, but she could hear the tremble underneath. "Sweetie, I'm going to try to roll you over. Can you help me do that?"

Maura blinked, then began to take stock. She moved her head slightly, feeling pain shoot through her temples, and the muscles protest, but she didn't think there was any lasting damage. Experimentally she wiggled her fingers and toes, which caused more pain in her left side. She moaned and took several deep breaths. "Ok. Be careful."

Carefully Jane's hand supported her neck, and the other wrapped around her middle. As gently as she could the detective rolled Maura onto her back, but even that caused her vision to swim, and it took a moment to focus again. When she finally did she could see unshed tears in Jane's eyes. The detective gave her a watery smile, then dug in her pocket for a handkerchief, pressing it tightly against Maura's head.

Jane leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Where are you hurt? What do I need to do?" The hand on her cheek was trembling, and Maura took a moment to calm herself before she started trying to calm the brunette.

"Deep breath, five in, six out." Her voice was getting stronger, that was a good sign. She continued to take stock of her own injuries when she heard a huff from the woman above her.

"You seriously want me to meditate right now?"

"Help you keep calm. I think I have a concussion."

Jane's eyes focused as she started to decipher the doctor's words. "Possible carpal and ulna fractures, possible tearing of ligaments and tendons in my left leg. Possible bruised or broken ribs."

"Is that a guess doctor?" The detective tried to keep her voice light, but she was running her eyes down the doctor's body, and could already see the swelling in her left wrist.

"Pain indicators." Maura's eyes screwed closed and she took several more deep breaths.

The throbbing in her head was getting worse, around the room she could still hear someone moaning, and voices speaking quickly. Faintly, around the ringing she could hear sirens. "Don't leave me."

She could feel Jane take her right hand, possibly the only spot on her that didn't hurt like hell right now. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Maura."

"Love you too, Jane." Her voice had taken on the slurred speech again, and she could feel herself starting to pass out from the pain.

"Maura. Stay awake, talk to me." She could hear the panic in the detective's voice, and fought to open her eyes again.

R&I

In his many years of knowing Jane Rizzoli, Korsak had never seen her move that fast. After the explosion, she'd been on her feet, and flying across the shin deep snow almost like it wasn't there. He and Frost were following after her as fast as they could, but when he'd heard her scream Dr. Isles' name his blood seemed to freeze. He'd heard fear in her voice before, and he'd heard panic, but it was nothing like this.

By the time they made it halfway down the stairs, he and Frost saw her flipping a coffee table off the doctor like it weighed nothing more than an empty cardboard box. Adrenaline fueled strength was always fascinating to behold, here it seemed superhuman, fueled by more than adrenaline. Just as quickly as that burst of speed and power seemed to consume Jane it left, as she knelt beside the doctor.

Korsak had grabbed his radio, started calling for paramedics, and instructing the uni's to start helping the injured. Both tech's had taken burns and lacerations to their legs. The older detective started scanning the room, seeing what else might be rigged to blow when his eyes landed on the coffee table Jane had flipped earlier. It had landed on it's top, one leg snapped into a sharp point with the remains of duct tape, and what looked like PVC.

That wasn't however what caught his attention. Moving closer, he could see spray painted on the bottom of the table top three words, standing out in blood red.

_'Fun and Games.'_

R&I

The paramedics loaded Maura onto the back board gently. There was a gurney waiting just outside the front door. She'd had to let go of the doctor's hand so they could get her up the stairs but followed along quickly behind them, taking up her spot beside Maura again as quickly as she could.

Outside the sun was just starting to come up, and emergency vehicles now crowded the street as personnel swarmed over the property. A little further down, barely held back by the uni's was a swarm of reporters and televisions cameras. Jane positioned herself between them and Maura.

The doctor was drifting in and out, the only indication that she really knew what was going on was the tight grip she kept on Jane's hand. "Janie!"

She looked up to see Frankie bounding across the sidewalk, skidding to a stop. "Oh God. Maura, are you all right."

Hazel eyes cracked open, "Ok, Frankie."

Her brother's eyes met Jane's and she nodded slightly, that for now, Maura was out of immediate danger. "I need you to call Ma, tell her what's going on, where to meet us. Then get down there and help Korsak and Frost."

The officer took a moment to lay a gentle hand on Maura's shoulder, then was off, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "Detective we need to load her now." The paramedic motioned to the back of the ambulance. "Family only in the back."

Jane nearly growled. "I am her family, and her POC, I'm staying with her."

The man stepped back and nodded, before motioning to his partner. They were weaving their way through the vehicles parked along the streets in minutes, the lights and sirens blaring through the pre dawn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two in one day! I'm proud of myself. :) I know next to nothing about explosives, there's your warning. I know things can be mixed together that go boom and that's about it. So forgive me. Also forgive misspellings and bad grammar (spelled it right this time! I think). Thank you so much for all the new reviews and follows! It lets me know people are actually reading this!**

Jane's leg was tapping like a machine gun as she sat on the hard plastic chair in the waiting room. She'd been there for an hour, focusing her attention on the television bolted to the wall in the corner, and her phone. She'd been forced to seperate from Maura, when they'd taken her back for scans and x-rays. Now she was sitting in an empty room.

On the television the explosion had seemed to capture the city's attention, or at least the on site reporters made it seem that way. So far they had nothing but speculation, while she was getting regular texts from Frost, Korsak, and her brother. Bomb techs were working the crime scene, the now mangled corpse of Theresa Sinclair was on it's way to the morgue, where Dr. Pike had been called in for the autopsy. Jane scowled.

"Jane!" The detective looked up to see her mother flying into the room, with a barely contained panic on her face. She stood to greet the woman, only to be crushed in a bear hug. For a moment she would have sworn she left her feet, but just as soon as it was there it was gone, and questions were flying. "Where is Maura? Is she all right? The news said it was an explosion."

"She's having x-rays Ma. I haven't heard anything yet." She grabbed her mother's flailing hands, and motioned for her to sit. "She definitely has a concussion, and at least a broken wrist."

Trying to explain what she knew to her mother didn't help the tight rein she was keeping on her own fear. It was there just under the surface, waiting to claw it's way out and leave her a quivering mess. But until she could do that safely, she had to keep the mask on.

"Detective Rizzoli?" A man came into the room wearing scrubs, and holding a clip board. Jane stood and almost ran to him.

"How is she?"

"Dr. Isles is going to be fine, but we're going to keep her overnight for the concussion."

The doctor rattled off Maura's other injuries, but Jane didn't hear much after he'd told her Maura would be fine. Her hands had started to shake. "Where is she?"

"We're moving her into a private room now. I'll take you."

Angela seemed to notice Jane's shaky appearance, and deciding to give her daughter a moment she pulled out her cellphone. "I'm going to call everyone, you go on, I'll be there in a minute."

The woman barely nodded as she followed the doctor out of the room.

R&I

Maura's eyes were closed when she came into the room, and took a mental list of all the injuries her lover had taken a few hours earlier. Her left leg was elevated, and ice packs rested on both her ankle and knee and against her ribcage. Her left wrist was encased in a black cast that went to mid forearm. Jane stayed in the doorway for a second, staring at the bruising on her face and felt her blood boil.

"Jane." The doctor's quiet voice floated across the room, and she snapped her eyes up to see bloodshot hazel looking back at her.

Long legs had her at Maura's side quickly, and she grabbed the blonde's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Her hand was squeezed lightly. "Does ow qualify as a proper descriptor?"

Jane chuckled and pulled up a chair closer to the bed. "They're keeping you overnight." Maura nodded then grimaced at the movement. "I see even concussed, you've managed not to damage your wardrobe with anything that might clash." The detective ran her fingers over the black plaster cast.

"Black goes with everything."

A real laugh escaped her throat, and she put her head down on the bed, her shoulders shaking, but when she raised her head again there were tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

For someone in a hospital bed, Maura reacted quickly, tugging Jane toward her, leaving several sweet, reassuring kiss on her lips. The detective buried her face in Maura's neck, still smelling a hint of the woman's shampoo and inhaled deeply. She felt the doctor's fingers run through her hair and allowed herself a moment to pull it back together. "I'm sorry, Jane."

Settling back into the chair, and using her free hand to wipe her face, she shook her head. "No, none of what happened was your fault."

Maura gave her a knowing look. "It wasn't yours either. You couldn't have known that body was booby trapped."

"He'd already provoked us, I should have..."

Squeezing Jane's hand hard, she put as much steel into her voice as she could muster. "There is nothing you could have done, or known before hand. He's twisted Jane, a bloodthirsty monster. You can't blame yourself for his actions."

The detective's shoulders slumped and she nodded, bringing her eyes to Maura's again. "Ok." They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the peace.

"How are the others?"

"Chang is going to be ok. She was far enough away, that it didn't do much damage. A very mild concussion, bruising from hitting the concrete. They'll be releasing her soon. Alex, and his partner took the worst, aside from you. Severe burns, and lacerations on their lower legs. The doctor's are still with them."

Seeing the distress cross the ME's face, she leaned forward. "Not your fault, remember, not mine either."

For a moment her eyes watered, then she blinked the tears away, and took a breath, nodding. They were interrupted by Angela, who had two duffle bags thrown over her shoulder and a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. Setting both down quickly she made her way to the bed. "Maura, sweetie, are you all right?"

Kissing the blonde on the forehead, she began her own visual scan. "I'm all right Angela. Thank you."

Waving away the thanks, the helicopter mother began to fuss with the covers on the bed. "Ma, c'mon, it's a hospital, they know how to make the hospital corner."

"Don't sass me young lady. You two and those brothers of yours are going to send me to an early grave! Building collapses, explosions, shootings, stabbings!" Her voice trailed off as she made her way into the bathroom. Jane and Maura looked at each for a moment before both started to grin. Angela came back out of the bathroom with damp paper towels. "The least you can let me do is let me make sure you're ok, before you try to get up and walk it off!"

Gently she wiped Maura's face, being careful of the bruises and stitches on the cut near her hairline. "They never get all the blood off." Angela muttered, as she paid careful attention to the area around the cut.

Jane shook her head at her mother's antics, but smiled gently at Maura, who seemed to be soaking up all the motherly attention that she could. Finally satisfied with her efforts Angela backed away, looking at them both again. "Sweetie, I called your mother. She can't get a flight out until tomorrow, she's snowed in, but she's coming."

"Whoa." It was the only reaction Jane had to the statement, glancing at Maura she saw the hazel eyes go wide, as she tried to think of something to say. Angela sensed it and cut her off at the pass.

"No arguments, she's your mother, and she's worried about you. It's final. Now I'm going to find you both something descent for breakfast."

With that Angela left the room, stunned silence in her wake.

R&I

Maura was finally resting, and Jane sat back in the chair by the bed, allowing herself to process everything. It wasn't even 10 a.m. and the day had already gone straight to hell. Soon after Angela had left a nurse had come in, distracting and tiring the blonde out enough that she didn't have time to panic about her mother's impending arrival.

She ran her fingers lightly over Maura's arm, and turned her gaze out the window. Whoever, this perp was, he'd suckerpunched them today, and that pissed Jane Rizzoli off to her very core. All the evidence they had gathered so far had led them nowhere, and she didn't even want to begin to think what evidence had been destroyed that morning.

The destruction of evidence was one thing, but the most important was that they'd taken Maura, and one of her best techs out the game as well. No matter how temporary it was going to slow them down. To use Maura's words, this guy was twisted, and bloodthirsty. Add cunning and an apparent disregard for authority, and he was a dangerous animal. The message he'd left across the table was enough for her to know he didn't care who he took out along the way to whatever goal he wanted to achieve.

Movement under her fingers made her turn her gaze from the window. Maura's eyes blinked open and her face scrunched up in pain, before settling again. "Hey."

Maura's eyes found hers and she blinked, "Hey back."

"I'm going to sound like a broken record here. How do you feel?"

"Does ow still count as an answer?"

Jane rattled off the questions the nurse had instructed her to ask Maura every few hours, and when the doctor passed the pop quiz with flying colors, she smiled. "You want to change out of that paper attrocity that flies for fashion around here?"

"Yes, please." The relief in Maura's voice was obvious. It was slow work, and Jane felt all of the pain the doctor was trying to hide. The bruises on her ribcage were a horrible sight to behold, and no matter how gentle she was, her lover was holding her breath by the time they were done.

No matter the pain Maura seemed to feel better once she was in her own clothes, even it was an old and well worn flannel pajama top, and sleep shorts, they fit easily over the wrappings on her arm and leg.

Jane helped her settle back under the covers and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "You hungry? Ma found some fresh bagels downstairs, and she won't be bringing us lunch for a couple hours."

She hadn't had breakfast, and despite everything her stomach growled at the mention of food. Nodding she adjusted in the bed as best she could and relaxed. Watching Jane carefully as she prepared the impromptu breakfast, she couldn't help but notice the tension that still lingered in her posture. It was understandable, after everything they went through today so far, but she knew that it would eat away at Jane until she dug it out of her. Which she was in no position to do right now.

"It's not last night's dinner, but here you are m'lady."

Maura grinned at the playful tone, and rewarded it with a quick kiss. "I'm sure if it's coming from you it will be just fine."

At least it was something she didn't need both hands to handle, idly bringing the thought of how she was going to move around without help until her leg healed enough to walk on. A knock on the door as she was taking the first bite of the bagel took her mind away from the quandry.

Jane opened the door to Frost, Frankie, and Korsak each bearing a gift. The woman waved them in, before taking up her chair by the bed. Korsak came up and stopped by the bed, not sure what to do, "Hey Doc. How ya feelin?"

They made small talk for a while, offering up their bounty of candy, flowers, and a stuffed bear in black scrubs, that Jane had no idea you could find anywhere. As they were leaving, Korsak motioned Jane outside with them. Shutting the door carefully, she turned to the men. "What's going on?"

"The Bomb Squad gathered up as much as they could. They know that it was put there to injure whoever moved the body, but it wasn't meant to kill. It was hooked up to a pressure release somehow. They're analyzing it."

Jane nodded at the information. "So it really could have been made by anyone with a little know how."

Korsak nodded. "This guy thinks it's some kind of game. Sick bastard."

Frost spoke up from beside him. "There wasn't a second victim. Turns out it was the deco's dog. Uni's found it out back. Right now it looks like he talked his way in, and left that way so he wouldn't be seen. There were no tracks to follow though. The wind took care of that."

Jane nodded. "Ok, thanks guys. If there's anything else let me know." Making her way back to the room with a promise from Frost to drop off a laptop later, she realized that they didn't have any new information that really helped.

Maura was looking at her curiously, and she couldn't help but drop a kiss on the woman's forehead before settling back in her chair. Before the ME could ask what was on her mind, Jane gave her a rundown of the new information then cleaned up the tray and the bagels. "You need to rest. You're next pop quiz is in two hours, and that gives me just enough time to eat all your candy."

The blonde relaxed into her pillows and threw her right arm out pointing at Jane, "Leave me the Twizzlers."

The detective's groan of protest followed her into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not much to this one guys but I've got it to a place where the story can move forward. As always spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I'm a little distracted by this little thing called March Madness, cause I'm a sports nerd. Thanks for the new reviews and follows! Without you guys telling me this doesn't suck out right, I'd have given it up by now!**

"So why not Red Sox red, or Celtics green?" Jane was playing with Maura's cast holding a gold paint pen in hand. She was trying to find the perfect spot to sign her name. The blonde was perplexed about the desire to write all over it. She'd never had a cast before, let alone someone who wanted to sign it.

After slipping in and out of sleep all day, she'd finally woken up enough to catch Jane trying to stretch out her cramped muscles. When the detective had noticed her awake she'd quickly made her way to the bed, giving her the latest questions she'd managed to come up with. Maura had taken the opportunity to tug the detective closer, and urge her to at least sit on the bed next to her.

After her initial misgivings, Jane had stretched out her legs, and allowed Maura to lean against her. Which had led to their current conversation. Jane had turned in the bed and was sharing her pillow, slowly studying her cast. She'd claimed Angela had slipped her the contraband paint pen during lunch. Maura doubted said pen was contraband, but went with the idea anyway.

"Will you accept the Bruins?" Maura smiled after Jane left a kiss on her lips.

She had Maura turn her arm, and signed her name with a flourish right in the palm of her hand. The doctor stared at it for a moment then started to smile. "Now, I'm sure this thing will be full of signatures by the time you get it off, but no one signs right there. Got it? They try you smack them in the head with the cast."

"I highly doubt that would help in the healing of my wrist or their head."

Jane readjusted and let her head rest back into the pillow, carefully laying her arm across Maura's stomach she looked up. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Turning her head so she could see Jane she studied her for a moment. "You ok?"

The detective nodded. "I will be."

"Just don't forget I've got your back."

Resting their foreheads together Jane smiled, "Never."

R&I

Angela knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open. The sight that greeted her caused a smile to bloom on her face, and she had to stop and stare. Jane was curled around Maura, and both of them were asleep. The look of peace on her daughter's face made her heart clench.

She knew her suspicions were confirmed now that she saw them together and unguarded. When she'd first started to notice the tension that followed them she'd been concerned. But the more she saw it, and the more she knew it was just the right thing. They fit like puzzle pieces. Setting the food containers down on the tray she reached out and grabbed Jane's ankle giving it a shake.

A groggy Jane opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at her mother. "Hey Ma. What time is it?" She put her head back down where it was resting against Maura's shoulder.

"A little after seven. There something you need to tell me?"

"No, why?" Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother's hands fly to her hips. That meant trouble.

"Hands on her hips?" Maura's tired voice caused her to chuckle.

"Yep."

"We're in trouble again aren't we?" The blonde head fell against Jane's as she drifted back off.

The detective smiled and started to haul herself off the bed. "Probably." She kissed Maura on the cheek then turned to her mother. "Yeah, Ma. There is, but it's not going to be here or now."

"What you couldn't trust me?" Angela could never be called subtle, so her plea for it went unnoticed.

"Ma, you know I trust you. This is new for both of us, and we only figured it out a few days ago."

"It's true Angela. We just wanted to get used to it before everyone else knew." Maura was struggling to sit up in the bed. Jane left her mother's side to help her adjust.

Coming to the other side the of the bed the woman fixed Maura's pillow and huffed. "Fine. I guess I get it. I just want you both happy. Now eat while it's still warm."

Her mother's usual feast awaited them, and as always it was delicious even if it was crammed into tupperware.

R&I

Maura was settled into the wheelchair, and listening carefully to the last minute instructions from the doctor. No weight on her leg for at least two days. Alternate ice and heat, keep it elevated. The cast was on for at least four weeks, and come back in a week to get the stitches taken out. The blonde gave him her thanks as he left, with a warning not to see her again anytime soon, and she turned her head to find Jane just behind her.

"Ready to go home Dr. Isles? Tommy says Ma has been doing nothing but cooking and cleaning all morning."

"Very much so." She knew the ride would be uncomfortable, but she was more than ready for her own bed, and familiar surroundings. Tommy had taken all the flowers and gifts down to the car and was waiting.

Jane had informed her that the newly formed phone tree their mother's had created was already working. Constance's plane would be landing in a few hours, and Tommy would be tasked with the job of picking her up. Maura felt a small jolt of anxiety rush through her chest, and tried to calm down. She wasn't sure what a phone tree was, but was already seeing that it wasn't going to exactly be a good thing.

By the time they got home, the doctor was aching, and she settled onto the couch with relief, as Jane helped her prop her leg up on the coffee table. Jo Friday jumped up next to her, tail wagging. Scratching the little dog behind the ears she watched as she sniffed at the cast on her arm and then start to whine.

"I'm ok Jo." That earned her a lick on the chin before the dog headed for the kitchen.

She heard Jane's phone begin to ring and turned as best she could to see the woman bringing it to her ear. "Rizzoli."

The detective listened for a moment then rolled her eyes. "You Frost or Frankie need to stay with him on this. I don't want him missing evidence because he's too damn dumb to see it."

She listened some more. "So it's another dead end." Jane made her way into the living room sitting on the couch beside Maura. "Pull all the traffic cams from that area. There are a few stop lights, even if our guy was on foot maybe they caught something."

Whispering, Maura leaned into Jane's shoulder. "I want my laptop."

"Tell Frankie to bring Maura's laptop when he comes, and make sure Pike is updating regularly." A pause. "Thanks Korsak."

Hanging up the phone, Jane tossed it on the coffee table and let out a long breath. "The bomb was made out of everyday household items. There was nothing to track. Pike is pitching a bitch fit about the disorganization of the morgue, and he's already been threatened with bodily harm."

Maura threaded her arm through Jane's. "Just tell them not to leave any marks." Laughing the detective kissed her temple.

"They already know that. You want to lay down, or are you good?"

Letting herself relax, Maura shook her head. "I'm good here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Next one up! More fluff cause I'm in a mood. :) The reviews and follows are awesome guys! Ok! Had to get this out of the way cause it had been in my mind since I started this. A little mother daughter time for Maura and Constance. And maybe next chapter I'll have Maura tear Pike a new ass, just for fun :) Just let me know.**

**Disclaimers chapter 1, and spelling and all that is my fault, if its bad point it out. :)**

Maura became slowly aware that her position leaning against Jane had changed and she was now laying on the couch, tangled with said detective. She was warm and comfortable, and took a moment to test out the soreness of her muscles. Stretching a bit, she heard a small protest, both from Jane, and Jo who'd taken up residence on her other side, sticking her cold nose into her neck.

Flexing slowly she was happy that the pain in her ankle and knee wasn't the blinding white hot sensation from yesterday, but it was still uncomfortable enough. Her ribs on the other hand, left her holding her breath. Jane's hand came up quickly from where it was trailing off the couch, and a dark head lifted from her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

Nodding, the doctor released her breath slowly. "Yes, just checking things out."

"Do you need anything?"

"Got everything I need right here." Jane's smile was infectious, and she tugged gently to get the detective's head back to her shoulder. Chuckling lightly, Jane relaxed again, letting her hand fall back off the couch. Curiously Maura turned her head and glanced over the edge to see Bass sitting quietly on the floor, with the brunette's fingers resting across his shell.

'Everything I need.' Smiling, she closed her eyes and slipped back toward sleep.

R&I

Tommy held the door open for Constance, and smiled at her. "I'll go get your bags and take them to the guest room."

Honestly the woman wasn't sure what to expect. Angela's call had left her shaken, and a tense worry had crept into her spine. Even though the other woman had assured her Maura was all right, and resting comfortably, she found herself anxious, and had immediately called her husband.

Maura had mentioned some incident a few months earlier that had left her having minor surgery, and had assured her mother she was fine. Constance had been recovering at their home in France, and had taken her daughter at her word.

So when she rounded the corner into the living room with Angela bustling toward her, a smile on her face, she was taken aback. She accepted the hug, "How was your flight?"

"Long. Thank you for getting Tommy to pick me up." Angela waved off the thanks and then gestured toward the living room.

"They're asleep but they need to wake up soon." Constance rounded the corner and the couch came in view.

The sight stopped her where she was. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully, one arm wrapped around Jane Rizzoli, the other was wrapped in a black plaster cast cradling a small dog whose tail was now thumping against the cushions.

She took in the bruising, the bandages, and braces and felt tears sting her eyes. She'd seen her daughter with scraped knees and elbows when she was young, had heard her tell of bruises and sore muscles from ballet and fencing, but she'd never seen her like this.

Taking a moment to gather herself she watched as Angela reached over the back of the couch to shake Jane awake. The dark eyes opened and took in the room, finally noticing her standing there. "Maur, your mom's here."

Gently she reached up and shook her daughter's shoulder, smiling gently when dazed hazel made an appearance. Carefully extracting herself from the couch Jane left a kiss on her daughter's forehead and made her way toward the kitchen after her mother.

"Mom?"

"Hello darling." Sitting primly on the edge of the couch she kissed her daughter's cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I've had a good nurse." Her daughter smiled at her and she returned it.

Constance ran her hand across the bruised cheek in front of her and felt tears again. Maura put her hand over her mother's. "I'm going to be fine."

The older woman nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know dear, just give me a moment to be a mother." Neither one of them were used to this, but Maura gladly accepted the tenative hug her mother offered.

When her mother leaned back, the blonde grabbed the gold paint pen off the coffee table and offered it to Constance. "You want to sign it?"

R&I

Frankie came in an hour later, a large bag of ice on his shoulder, a plastic bag from the grocery around his arm, and Maura's laptop case in his hand. "I come bearing gifts!"

Jane looked up from her spot beside Maura on the couch, "Beware geeks bearing gifts."

"Very funny Janie, just for that Maura gets all your gifts." He set the the laptop, and bag on the counter, before taking the ice to the freezer.

Constance watched the young man kiss his mother, then returned the smile of greeting her gave her. Snatching up the bag he made his way toward the living room. "Candy, and junk food, coming right up!"

The words perked Angela up quickly. "No, no no! You'll ruin your appetite and dinner is almost ready!" Frankie had frozen in his tracks and she could hear a groan come from the couch.

"No complaining! Now go clean up!" Constance watched in a bit of awe as the woman's grown children both responded instantly. Setting down the bag Frankie headed for the living room, helping his sister get Maura up. They helped her hop around the coffee table, and sharing a mischievous look, scooped the blonde doctor up carrying her toward the bathroom.

Maura's surprised squeal followed them down the hallway.

R&I

Maura sat on the sink counter watching the Rizzoli's finish a brief water fight and hand washing. "Your laptop should have all the files up to date Maura. Frost made sure to put everything we had on there."

"Thank you Frankie."

"Is there anything new?" Jane finished drying her hands, then picked up a damp washcloth gesturing for Maura's. Her cast couldn't get wet.

"Theresa Sinclair was tried for Involuntary Manslaughter about ten years ago. She was convicted but the sentence was time served."

"How much time was served?" Jane had grabbed up a towel to start drying Maura's hands. Frankie looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"Twenty days. She ran a red light, hit a pedestrian crossing the street."

Maura felt a bit of chill at that, then focused back on Frankie. "Has Pike given any results?"

Frankie shrugged. "You'd have to check his notes. He couldn't stop about the disorganization of the morgue to really say anything." The man rolled his eyes.

Jane leaned back against the counter, "This guy has to have made a mistake somewhere." She nodded to herself, "In the morning we're going to go over the Sinclaire case with a fine toothed comb. Any witnesses, family members, friends, everyone of them has to be vetted."

Her brother nodded. Their mother's voice flooded through the walls, "Dinner's ready!"

"And that's our cue." Jane scooted between Maura's legs, "Hop on. Time for the chuck wagon."

Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, the blonde had to ask, "Chuck wagon?"

The detective chuckled. "Later Maura."

R&I

Dinner was delicious as usual and Maura found herself staring at the TV with her legs propped up on of all people, her mother's lap. Constance readjusted the ice bag on her daughter's ankle, then glanced over. "You and Jane, you seem closer."

Angela had left for the guest house, towing Jane and Frankie with her on some unspecified task. "Yes, we are."

Maura ran her fingers over the palm of the cast, where Jane's name was scrawled. "Much closer."

"She's good for you." Her mother flashed her a demure smile, readjusting the towel that was protecting her lap.

The doctor flashed her own dimpled smile. "She is. How did you..?"

"Maura, dear, when I walked in here it was obvious enough."

Her daughter blushed, and looked down at her palm again. When she finally looked up at her mother, the look was a mix of pure joy, and confused awe on her face, that swelled Constance's heart. "I'm happy."

Reaching out for her daughter's hand, she was smiling, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Next one. Thank you all for the new reviews and follows! After the week I had it's awesome. This isn't beta'd, so if it sucks, that's all me. I needed some levity, and some anger management after watching Walking Dead this weekend. So I had Maura threaten Pike, and a little playful banter between our favorite ladies. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning was a controlled chaos that never ceased to amaze Maura. Angela was at the stove cooking breakfast and her mother was sipping coffee at the island when Jane had piggybacked her down the stairs, protesting the whole way. She didn't want the brunette carrying her around everywhere, it was bound to hurt her back eventually. Her protests were ignored by race car noises coming from Jane's mouth as she sped around the corner into the kitchen.

"Jane! You put her down!" The doctor was promptly deposited gently into one of the chairs pulled up to the counter.

"Speedy delivery!"

Constance laughed under her breath, and studied her daughter for a moment. She appeared rested, and like she was feeling somewhat better this morning. Her smile was certainly a happy one. She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning, dear."

"Good Morning."

Jane delivered coffee in front of Maura along with juice and a dose of anti-inflammatory, before following her mother's directions to start chopping vegetables. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Maura and her mother exchanged good mornings, and was relieved to see a relaxed smile on the woman's face. Jane, herself had to stop the insane grin that wanted to take over her own.

_She'd woken up before the alarm and took a moment to watch Maura, giving thanks to whoever was up there listening that she was given the opportunity. A cold shiver went up her spine as she realized once again how things could have been horribly different, and the movement had caused the blonde to open her eyes. _

_She taken one look at Jane and tugged her back down squeezing tightly with the arm around her shoulders. "I'm still here. No what ifs."_

_Jane kissed Maura's neck and sat up again. "Are you psychic?"_

_A confused look crossed her face, "There's no scientific evidence to prove..." she was cut off by a rich laugh, and the detective snuggled back into her side. "I just know you, Jane."_

_They laid together for a while before the alarm actually did start blaring and Jane groaned. _

_Getting both of them ready for the day took manuevering and skill on both their parts, but the job was done. Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Jane pull her boots on. The doctor herself was dressed in a pair of shorts borrowed from the detective that were too long, one sock on and a lose fitting BPD softball shirt. _

_Jane turned and gave her a look, wicked smile on her face. "What?"_

_Pointing out the attire, "You look like you got dressed in whatever you could find out of a yard sale box."_

_"I beg your pardon! Nothing else fit right!" Jane silenced her with a soft kiss. _

_"Hush Punky." _

_"Who?" Jane kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip, and Maura forgot the question._

Finishing with the bell pepper in front of her, she put the knife in the sink, and grabbed her coffee cup. Her attention wandered to the case and she checked her phone, but there were no updates from Frost. They'd checked in with her over the past two days, but she needed to see what they had, she needed all the facts so she could start putting the puzzle together. By the end of it, she wanted her boot so far up this perp's ass he could feel it in his throat.

A grim smile ghosted across her face, and she could feel Maura's eyes on her. Her mother was putting scrambled eggs onto their plates, and shaking herself out of her dark thoughts she took her seat next to Maura. Jane pulled the woman's leg onto her lap, and rubbed her calf, giving a reassuring smile.

She was shoveling the last bite of food into her mouth, when her phone started to buzz. "Rizzoli."

"We've got all the footage from the traffic cams." Frost's voice came over the line. "I've got Frankie working on it."

"All right. I'm on my way in. I need everything you've got on Theresa Sinclair."

"It's waiting on your desk. Tell Maura I said Hi." The man hung up and Jane set her phone back on the counter.

"Duty calls." Turning to look at Maura she grinned. "Frost says Hi."

"Tell him hi back. Is there anything new?"

The detective was up, putting her gun and badge on her belt. "Yeah, I'll get Frost to send it to you, but you are not to overwork yourself." Coming back to the counter she pecked Maura on the lips. "You get a headache you stop and rest. Call me if you need anything." Intensely aware of the two mother's attention she kissed Maura again, and grabbed her keys.

"Ok, bye Ma, bye Constance, Maura, love you, call you later."

R&I

Angela left for her own shift at the Cafe, and her mother had helped her to the couch, where she was now propped up with her laptop on a tray in front of her. Her email was a mix of get well wishes, and updates from Frost, Korsak, and her techs. Dr. Pike's updates were long winded and obviously full of flaws, but she picked through the irrelevant, to the core facts she could get from the black and white words.

Theresa Sinclair was dead before her heart had been removed. Their perp had stabbed her five times, none of them by themselves would have been fatal, provided she'd made it to an emergency room. Instead she'd bled out on her basement floor.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts she went over the particulate reports, the lab was having a hard time with the rug their victim was found on. The explosion had caused a lot of damage to both the body, and the rug, making a determination of anything their killer may have left behind nearly impossible.

Clicking back through the reports she saw nothing about the dog that had been killed with Theresa Sinclair. Thinking for a moment, she grabbed her phone from the back of the couch. Listening to the ring, she patiently waiting for the assistant M.E. to answer. When it went to voicemail, she left a brief message for a call back then texted Jane.

_*Is Pike there?*_

A few seconds later an answer came back. _*He was just here. Complaining as usual.*_

_*Has he done anything with the dog found in Theresa Sinclair's yard? Please tell him to call me. And keep him out of my chair!*_

_*Woman, what is with you and that chair?*_

Chuckling, she set the phone down on the tray and looked over the back of the laptop at her mother. The woman was sitting with her daughter's feet in her lap, and reading. Maura herself was amazed to even see her mother here. That she was being nurturing was enough to put the doctor into a tailspin. She was loving every minute of it.

Her phone buzzing, grabbed her attention and she answered quickly. "Dr. Isles."

"This is Dr. Pike, I don't appreciate you sending the Detective Rizzoli down to check up on me. I am a Medical Examiner too."

"She wasn't checking up on you. Have you completed the examination of the dog found at the crime scene?"

"I'm not a veterinarian, of course I haven't. In fact animal control is on its way to take care of it."

"Dr. Pike we've had this conversation before. All evidence must be processed properly, so you will do that examination." Maura straightened a bit.

"There's absolutely no way I will be doing that examination. It's a waste of my skills. The animal clearly died of a slit throat and finding out any different won't help this case. I should have been called in sooner, if that's how you handle things."

In general Maura was a calm person, she didn't let her temper control her and she didn't fly off the handle, as Jane would say. In general. Now she saw red. Her voice was steady, calm, but the intent was clear. "Dr. Pike you will call Animal Control, and let them know that they won't be needed. Then you're going to do a thorough examination of that dog, with detailed notes on what you find. If you refuse to do that, then put your letter of resignation on my desk, and wait for someone to escort you out of the building. Make your choice now."

R&I

Jane was staring at evidence board with a sense of complete confusion. The only thing that might connect the victim's lives were two varying criminal records. While that was a lead, it still led them nowhere. Frankie was still going over the video from the traffic cams, and had nothing so far, and that seemed to be the theme of this case.

Her phone buzzed on her belt and she saw Maura's face on her screen. Smiling slightly she answered. "Hey Maur. Did Pike call you?"

"He did." Maura's voice was tense, edging on angry.

"What happened?"

"He either does what I told him to do or he resigns. He's now examining the Sinclair woman's dog."

"You've got a hunch." Jane sat forward in her chair, grinning.

"It's not a hunch, I'm making sure all evidence is processed correctly." Maura hesitated, and Jane waited. There was more to the doctor's insistence. Even if she wouldn't admit it. "Labrador's are loyal, they're protective. It wasn't going to sit there and watch."

Jane nodded to herself and got up, heading toward the morgue. "Okay, I'll make sure he does it right."

"Thank you Jane."

Making it to the stairwell the detective let a playful smile cross her face. "You handed him his balls didn't you?"

"For the lack of a better term, yes, I did my best."

"I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"I completely and utterly wanted to be there when you finally did that. And I'm pretty sure it would have been one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

"One of the hottest?" The smirk that was surely plastered across Maura's face was evident.

"Well, while you're fully clothed anyway."

The pause made her smile grow bigger. "Well played, Detective."

"You keep me on my toes, Doctor. Now let me go check on Dr. Disaster, while you rest. You are to do nothing more than watch bad TV for the rest of the day."

"Yes dear."

"I love you Maura." Jane had reached the bottom of the stairs, and waited by the exit door.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next! Again thank all of you for the reviews and follows. It means a lot to me. **

By the time she made it down the stairs and into the morgue Pike was bent over the dog on the table. Currently he was examining the throat wound that had surely ended it's life.

"I see Dr. Isles sent her pit bull to make sure I"m doing my job."

Jane bristled but didn't take the bait. "Dr. Pike, I'm much cuter than a pit bull. I'm certainly meaner."

He grunted, and went back to his exam. The man pried open the dog's mouth, frowned and muttered under his breath. "Damn."

He tugged with the tweezers in his hand and pulled a piece of cloth from between the dog's teeth. Setting it in a plastic tray his shoulders slumped. "Once again Dr. Isles has played me for a fool. I hope you're happy."

The thought that he _was_ a fool came unrestricted to Jane's mind, but instead of voicing it, she chose diplomacy. "Dr. Isles follows the evidence and does what is necessary to collect it properly. It doesn't matter to her if the job is "beneath" her." Sighing, she turned to leave. "You might want to check it's stomach too."

Making her way out of the morgue she checked her phone, and almost knocked one of Maura's techs to the ground. "Oh shit...are you all right?"

The man grimaced slightly, but gave her a small smile. "It's all right, Detective."

"Yamato, right? Jane watched the man nod, then continued. "You were working on the rug?"

"Yes. We're pulling particulates now. So far it's a mess. It's going to take while to catalogue."

"I know. Let me know if you find anything."

Yamato nodded and went on his way leaving Jane to her own thoughts.

R&I

"I just can't believe she's dead."

"We're sorry for your loss Mr. Kelly. Do you know anyone who may have had a disagreement with Theresa. Maybe a grudge." Jane studied the man carefully, he was shaking, obviously distraught. And he'd been in Chicago for the last week, and wasn't a suspect. Another avenue closed off.

The man stared at the table for a moment before shaking his head. "No, she'd pulled herself together, we've been dating a year, but I know about what happened...the car accident. She didn't sleep well detective."

Frost leaned forward. "Had she been contacted by any members of Kayla Brown's family?"

Kayla Brown had been crossing the street when Theresa Sinclair had run the red light. She'd been killed instantly.

"No, not that she'd told me. She seemed happy, like she was coming to terms with it. She didn't deserve this."

Reaching out to cover his hand with her own, Jane squeezed lightly. "Thank you Mr. Kelly. That's all we have."

R&I

Jane was making her way to her car, when Frost caught up to her a few hours later. "Jane, wait up!"

She turned to wait, grinning at the man. "What's up?"

"Crime lab came back with some results. The evidence Dr. Pike found in the dog's mouth is corduroy, and it's showing trace elements of some of the chemicals used in the pipe bomb." He handed Jane a folder. "Dr. Pike found more in the stomach. They're checking for blood traces."

"Finally." She clapped Frost on the shoulder and looked through the folder. "I need Maura to see this. She can tell me what it actually means."

"You two fit, Jane." Frost was looking at her with a soft smile.

She ducked her head for a moment, trying to contain the smile that automatically took over. "I know Frost."

He reached out to smack her arm lightly as he walked away, "I'm glad."

R&I

The windows seemed to glow when Jane pulled into the driveway. She was tired, and the only thing she wanted was to be with Maura. It had always been that way. She'd known the first time she'd knocked on Maura's door in the middle of the night. Grabbing the folder from the passenger seat, she made her way to the front door actually finding it locked for once.

The house was surprisingly quiet when she walked in. Quickly shedding her coat and boots, she rounded the corner, to see her mother pulling something out of the oven. The television had been muted, and Constance was no where in sight, leaving her looking for Maura, who she found curled up on the couch with Jo.

The little dog looked up as she approached the couch and started thumping her tail against the cushions. "Shhh Jo."

She took in the bruises on Maura's face, the signatures now scrawled over the cast on her arm, she knew under the T-shirt there was a massive bruise spread over her ribs. The air cast on her ankle and the wrapping around her knee, all of it was testament to the physical punishment she'd taken for doing her job.

Jane shook herself from the dark thoughts, and leaned down leaving a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Smiling when she heard a pleased hum come from Maura, she waited for her eyes to open. "Come on Sleeping Beauty. Ma's making lasagna, you don't want to miss that."

Hazel eyes cracked open and a beaming smile crossed the doctor's face, "You're home."

She pulled Jane back to her for another kiss, then gave the detective a hug, reveling in the fact that the woman was here. She'd only been at work, but Maura was still happy to see her. "I missed you."

Jane felt herself wanting to sink into the couch, but pulled back slightly. "I missed you too."

"Dinner girls!" Angela called them from the kitchen.

R&I

Jane was full, warm, comfortable, and had Maura leaning against her chest. One hand cradled the cast on the blonde's arm, and the other was wrapped around her waist. The mothers had left for the guest house as soon as they'd eaten, under the excuse of old movies with people she'd never heard of in them. It gave them the privacy they really hadn't had since the explosion.

The doctor had the evidence folder open across her lap, reading the results. "The fabric was definitely worn by whoever made the bomb. Once the lab processes the piece found in the stomach we'll know more."

The detective nodded against Maura's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. She reached out and closed the folder throwing it on to the coffee table then resumed her hold. "Enough work." Kissing the blonde's neck, she asked quietly, "How was your mom?"

Maura was silent for a moment, then let her head fall back against Jane's shoulder, and gave her a gentle smile. "She was a mom. She stayed."

"I knew she had it in her." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad she's showing it."

Running her hand over Jane's arm, she gave it a squeeze. "So Detective, could I persuade you upstairs?"

"Are you trying to proposition me Doctor?" She accepted Maura's kiss and smiled.

"No, actually I need help getting in the bathtub."

"Maura!" The mischievous look in the hazel eyes forced a laugh from Jane, and she nudged the doctor forward. "Well, I guess it's worth it if I get to see you naked."

"I never said I was going to get in the bathtub alone."

R&I

Running a towel through her hair Jane walked to the bathroom door and watched Maura on the bed. Flipping through a magazine, wagging her uninjured foot to the radio, and freshly from the bath, she was the very definition of adorable. It stopped the detective in her tracks, and she let herself enjoy what she was seeing.

Tossing the towel she was was using on the sink she made her way to the bed, stretching across it and putting her head in Maura's lap. Seeing the brightly colored cover and gawdy headlines just above her face she groaned. "You're reading tabloids again."

Having the grace to at least blush, the doctor threw it on the table beside the bed and looked down at Jane. "It's informative!"

"Yeah if you want the latest misinformed pregnancy scandal. They're not exactly up there with the scientific journals on the research."

Maura's fingers running through her hair caused her eyes to close and a smile to cross her face. When the doctor's hand cupped her cheek she opened her eyes to see glowing hazel staring back at her. She sat up and brought her lips to Maura's fully enjoying the feeling of the woman responding to her.

Pulling back she could feel Maura's breath over her lips as she whispered her name. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Didn't think I'd get this far. Your feedback has been invaluable. I've been walking around all day in an eyepatch thanks to some nastiness, and it's kinda pissed me off. I know how the Governor feels now. (If you get that, give me a shout) I have tried not to let that affect me too much :) Enjoy!**

Relaxing against Jane, Maura let her eyes slide closed and enjoyed the feeling of the detective's body. The small kisses the other woman was leaving on her neck and shoulder didn't hurt her attempts, and she sighed happily.

"How are you feeling?" Jane's voice was soft against her ear.

"Excellent." She felt the chuckle rumble against her back and smiled.

Jane was supporting most of her weight, but didn't seem to mind in the least, and for a moment the doctor could forget that she was covered in bruises and various braces and bandages. Fingers lightly danced across her stomach, and she turned her head just enough to see the dark eyes closed, and a soft smile on her lips.

After a moment she felt the grip tighten around her waist and Jane scooted them lower down the bed and pulled the covers up. "Are you going to be all right laying like this?" Jane's hand rested lightly on her ribs for a moment.

"Just stay where you are." Lacing her fingers through Jane's she tugged the arm further around her and let sleep come.

R&I

Her phone ringing at 5:30 the next morning caused her to groan, and her movement to reach for it caused the woman in her arms to stir and groan as well. "Rizzoli."

"We might have a lead." Korsak's voice came through the speaker in a low rumble. "Frankie finished going through the traffic cam footage. We've got video of someone walking about a block from our vic's house."

"How clear is it?" The Sergeant had her attention, and carefully she moved from Maura.

"Unfortunately not very, but there was a convience store on the corner, and we think the owner may have gotten a look. It opens in half an hour."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Hanging up, she turned to see hazy eyes looking back at her. "We got a possible lead. I've got to go meet a witness."

Nodding Maura pushed herself up to lean against the headboard, watching Jane throwing on clothes. "I'll check in with the lab later this morning to see if there's anything new."

Throwing on her suit jacket, she turned back to Maura and let her gaze fall over the doctor. Her body was rebelling against the idea of leaving the room, and for a moment she hated the job that would pull her from the warm body, and bed. Making her way back over she slid up to Maura, and left a kiss on her lips. The hands threading through her hair caused her to sink further into the mattress, but her sense of duty took over and she backed away smiling. "Tricky, Maura."

Lifting her shoulder in a shrug, the blonde smiled coyly. "Sorry."

The coy grin turned evil and Jane was sure she definitely wasn't sorry. Shaking herself Jane grabbed Maura's pajamas and threw them on the bed. "You might want to get dressed before the mother's come looking for you, they'll be roaming around soon. I'll call as soon I know something more."

Reaching for the flannel top, the doctor smirked. "Hand me the crutch please."

For a moment she wanted to protest, but relented and brought the crutch leaning against the wall to rest against the bed. "Take it easy today. Don't put too much weight on that leg. I know you have to move around but I don't want you over doing it."

"Yes, Dr. Rizzoli. Now go, you're going to be late."

R&I

Jane pulled up to the corner and saw Korsak and Frost getting out of his unmarked. She greeted them both, then asked. "What do we got?"

"The owner is Joseph Anderson. He's agreed to talk to us." Korsak held the door open and they stepped inside to see an older man at the counter. Looking up he eyed them suspiciously and Jane pulled her badge from her belt.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm Detective Rizzoli." Motioning to Korsak, she continued, "You spoke to Sergeant Detective Korsak this morning."

He nodded and relaxed, eyeing up the detective's in front of him. "You want to talk about that girl that was killed up the hill?"

"Yes sir." Jane took the screenshot from Frost, and showed it to the shopkeeper. "Did you notice this man last Friday night?"

The photo showed a man who's head was tucked down against the wind, but in the background you could see someone locking the doors in the store's window.

"He slipped coming around the corner. Barely caught himself. I thought he was an idiot for being out in that weather."

"Did you get a look at his face?"

The man shrugged, "White guy. He looked up at me when he slipped, caught himself on the light post out there."

Jane nodded, and leaned against the counter. "I'd like you to talk to one of our sketch artists."

R&I

They escorted Mr. Anderson into an interview room and Jane sat down at her desk to boot up her computer. Frost had sent her information on Kayla Brown's family, and she planned to contact them later in the day for a chat, but she wasn't getting her hopes up. Bringing up her email she was surprised to see one was from Susie Chang, regarding the particulates from the rug. They'd been able to pull several hair, and fabric samples from it so far, as well as blood samples. Due to the nature of what happened at the crime scene they were running comparisons to elimate what may have been caused by the explosion.

Making a note to go down and speak to the criminalist later in the day, she turned her attention to Frost. "Particulates are being tested right now. Looks like Chang is back on the job."

She saw Frost's shoulders slump in relief. "When we get Maura back in here, we're really gonna nail this bastard."

Jane's smile blossomed across her face. It wasn't that they didn't trust the other technicians and criminalists that worked in the lab, it was just they felt a lot better when two of the best were down there running things. With Pike running the morgue, she'd been apprehensive for days. They wouldn't have their ME back for at least the rest of the week, and she wanted to make a point to Chang to keep an eye on things.

R&I

Maura sat at the kitchen counter with her laptop in front of her, the crutch propped against her chair. When she'd first made it down the stairs this morning, both mothers had fussed and wondered where Jane was. After assuring them both she was fine, she'd asked for her laptop and quickly logged in, noting with pleasure that Susie was back at work.

She gave a protest when Angela shut the top on the laptop and took it away. "No arguing. Eat." She glanced to her own mother and saw approval on her face and realized, with some trepidation, that she was out numbered. Now she was beginning to understand Jane's protests toward Angela when she was hovering.

Meekly she picked up her fork and started eating, but let her mind wander back to the information Susie had emailed her. While the rug was important she wanted to make sure the criminalist focused her attention on the corduroy scraps found in the dog.

"Maura dear, you're father is going to be calling you today."

Her mother's voice grabbed her attention and she let a smile cross her face. She hadn't spoken to him in months. "I thought he went back to Tanzania."

"He's on his way back. I called him dear, he's very worried." Her eyes widened, but she tried to take it in stride.

R&I

An hour later her phone rang Jane's ringtone and she snatched it up from the coffee table. "You're not going to believe this."

For a moment Jane was shocked into silence, before she figured out some reply, "I'm guessing you've discovered that the theoretical constant of the universe is not 42."

Maura shook her head, "No. My father is coming. As in on his way to Boston, to this house."

Jane laughed, "That's good Maura. Where was he again, Djibouti?"

She could hear the smirk in Jane's voice, "Do you even know where that is?"

"Not really, I just think it's a cool name." There was a low chuckle over the phone.

"He was in Tanzania, and I'm overjoyed to see my distress amuses you." With a huff, she crossed her casted arm across her chest, even if the other woman couldn't see her.

"I'm not amused at your distress, I just think you're overreacting. He's your dad, and he's finally getting a clue. He's showing up, and that says a lot Maura." She could hear reservation in Jane's voice, and her irritation eased.

"Jane..." Maura knew Jane was thinking about her own father, and immediately tried to soothe the feelings over.

"It's ok. Later. We had Mr. Anderson in to talk to a sketch artist. Hopefully we'll get something useful."

"Police sketches are only accurate about 9% of time." She realized immediately that that was maybe the wrong thing to say.

"It's something Maura." She could hear the snap in her girlfriend's voice. This case's dead ends were getting to everyone.

"I'm sorry. The lack of evidence is unsettling." With a sigh the ME offered the apology.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before she heard Jane's own sigh. "No, you were just telling the truth." There was silence again, and she heard a door shutting in the background. Most likely Jane was in the stairwell now. "My temper is close to the surface, maybe I need to do some of the meditating you always want me to try?"

Smiling softly, Maura spoke. "Maybe. I could help you if you wanted."

"I'm thinking me trying to reach a meditative state would be damn near impossible with you too close Maura. You're a distraction. An excellent one by the way."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Silence again. "I've got your back Jane, just remember."

"And I've got your's Maura."


	21. Chapter 21

**This is short. I'm sorry. Out of respect I left this one alone last week. My love to Boston. **

"Results are back on the corduroy Dr. Isles." Susie's voice in parts hopeful, and defeated. "There were minute traces of blood, but after it's contact with the stomach acids, it isn't viable for DNA. We were however able to trace heavy amounts of ammonia, along with nitric acid. We're working on the mix."

"Fertilizer."

"Yes. There were also traces on the rug, along with hair strands. Several matches for the victim and the dog, but there are several that are anomalies."

Maura perked up from her spot on the couch, "I'd like you to check that against the boyfriend, but run it through the system anyway. I'll get Detective Rizzoli to ask him for a DNA sample."

"I'm running the blood samples from the rug as well. If the dog did get a piece of him maybe we'll get a hit."

"Good job Susie. How are you feeling?"

"I still have a slight headache, but I'm all right."

Maura paused for a moment. "How is Alex?"

"They're going to release him next week. They're making sure the grafts take, and watching for infection. His spirits are high."

A sigh of relief left her lungs, "That's good to hear."

"How are you Dr. Isles?"

"On the mend. I should be back to work Monday."

The criminalist was silent for a moment, "It's wasn't your fault, you know. No one knew that might happen."

Tears stung her eyes, and she sniffed. "I know, thank you Susie. Now get back to work."

Susie laughed and said goodbye. She still couldn't help but feel a little responsibility, but tried to let it go. She was still tense about her conversation with Jane earlier that morning. They'd talked it out, but any disagreement with the detective left her unbalanced, and she was resigned to the feeling until she could see her later that evening.

She sent off a text to Jane about the DNA sample and then glanced back at her mother, who was making tea in the kitchen. It felt surreal that she was standing there, perfectly at home, like it was something she did every day. And now her father was on his way, and while fathers in general tended to be a sore subject around them lately in more ways than one, part of her was glad. The other was terrified that she wouldn't be up to muster. Ridiculous as it was she supposed every child adopted or not, wanted their parents approval.

Her thoughts were distracted by Jo Friday's whine from the kitchen. Looking back over the couch, she saw her mother glancing at the dog curiously, not sure what to do. Grabbing her crutch she headed toward the kitchen to see Jo looking at the treat jar on the counter. Making her way to it, she smiled at her mother, "She wants a treat."

Jo was Jane's but Maura had a special hold over the little dog no one could really figure out. Pulling a treat out of the jar, she turned and stared down. "Sit." The response was immediate. Tail swishing along the floor, the dog sat and waited. "Speak." A high pitched yip answerd the command, and finishing up the routine, Maura made a gun with her hand and said, "Bang."

With as much drama as a dog could produce, Jo flopped onto her side and lay still. Taking a moment to observe her mother smiling down at the floor, she chuckled. "That's my girl."

The little dog was back on her feet again, and snatched the treat out of the air when the blonde tossed it, tearing across the floor to enjoy it under the coffee table.

R&I

*_Dinner from the Robber?* _Maura smiled at the text message.

*_Extra fries. Please get something green too.*_

_*Pickles!* _

_*Not exactly.*_

_*Fine. Salad, and pickles. I will not be denied.*_

_*If you must. I cannot deny.* _

The phone was silent for several minutes, and Maura smirked, imagining the look on Jane's face. _*That will get you some attention later.*_

_*Extra fries, extra pickles. See you soon.*_

Leaning back against the cushions, Maura allowed herself a moment just to feel. It was warm, and it was comfortable, and it was desire. Want. Nothing more than Jane Rizzoli and everything she would give.


	22. Chapter 22

**Over one hundred follows! Thanks guys!" I didn't think I'd get that with this thing. Here's the next.**

Dinner from the Robber was greasy, and delicious, a guilty pleasure that Jane was glad she'd introduced Maura to. From the looks of the empty styrofoam container in front of Constance, she appreciated it as well.

Now she sat with Maura's laptop across her lap, on Maura's bed, and said doctor leaning against her. "There are several anomalies on the carpet that don't match the victims or the environment. Susie is running them."

"Ok, I got the DNA from the boyfriend and gave it to the lab this afternoon. So we just wait now." Jane didn't like that.

"We'll get something we can go with Jane." Maura rested her head against the detective's shoulder. Leaning back against the headboard she nodded, and tried to relax.

"I go in for my check up tomorrow. My mother wants to take me." Jane chuckled.

"Of course she does. She's being a mom. She can go if she wants to, but I'm taking you."

Smiling against her shoulder, Maura asked, "Shouldn't you go in to work? I mean I want you there, but I'd understand."

"I know, but this is something I've got to do for my own peace of mind."

Jane put the laptop on the table and crawled to the foot of the bed. Briefly checking on the air cast on Maura's ankle she moved to the other leg, and began to rub her foot, slowly moving upward. "And there's this rumor going around that Sister Winifred is coming back tomorrow. Do not want to be there for that."

Chuckling, Maura settled against the pillows, letting herself enjoy the attention. "She's trying to do a good thing, you can't fault her for that."

"Maybe, but I can fault her if she comes after me with that ruler again." She continued her massage, paying attention to the tense muscles. Supporting yourself on one leg for any length of time, even with crutches was tiring, and Jane wasn't about to let the blonde get cramps because of it.

"Well, just try not to sing anymore of those little songs, and I think you'll be fine." Maura shot a playful grin at her and wiggled the foot in Jane's hand.

The detective moved her hands to her calf. "Those are so I don't go crazy and punch a nun."

A burst of laughter escaped Maura's throat, "Well I'm sure it wouldn't look good on your record, or with your mother."

Dropping her leg, Jane braced herself over the doctor. "Can't have that." Ghosting her lips over Maura's she heard the faint groan when she sat back and began her massage again.

"Your Dad's coming in tomorrow?" She kept her attention on what she was doing so didn't see the look Maura was giving her.

"Tomorrow afternoon. He can't stay as long as Mother is, only a couple of days."

Jane nodded, "Ma's going to insist on making enough food to feed whatever country it is he's coming from."

"Tanzania. Jane..."

Shaking her head, the detective sat cross legged on the bed and faced her. "You know with everything that's been going on, it hit me this afternoon that he's not here for some simple advice. Not on the best way to fix that leak in my shower, or who the best pitcher in the American League is going to be this year. You know dad stuff? He's not here to see this," she wagged her finger between them, "I'm not sure what his reaction will be when he does find out, but I'd still love some advice."

"What do you need advice on?" Maura's brow furrowed.

"What to get the incredibly beautiful woman I'm taking out for a night on the town once she can walk without crutches."

Crawling up the bed she left a decidedly non-chaste kiss on the doctor's lips, then curled into her side. "You don't have to get me anything, Jane. You don't even have to take me out..."

Another kiss stopped the words before she could form them. "Shut up Maura." The smile on her face as she stared at the doctor was enough of a present for Dr. Maura Isles.

R&I

Maura sighed at the two woman who seemed to hover around her as she left the doctor's office. A light weight walking boot now graced her left foot, and the bandage on her knee was gone. Her doctor had also confirmed that the concussion was healing nicely, and quite frankly Maura hadn't felt better since this whole thing started.

She was still limping and the doctor had told her to use the crutch when she got tired, or if it got painful. For now she was happy to walk without it, however slowly. "I'm fine, both of you stop worrying."

"I just don't want you to go too fast dear." Her mother said, hands poised to reach out if she stumbled.

On the other side Jane just looked ready to scoop her up, and to hell if she ever walked on her own again. "While it's not my optimal top speed, I feel like I'm doing rather well."

Jane snorted, "Maura I'm going to be bossy here. You're going to take it easy. The only events that make it necessary for you to leave the couch is going to the bathroom, and zombie apocalypse."

Thankfully, they'd reached the car and the detective pulled open the doors. "A zombie apocalypse isn't scientifically possible and even if it were, there are several studies that say it would be easily survivable."

The brunette stopped and stared. "You actually found a study on a zombie apocalypse?"

Maura looked at her confused. "Of course. There are conflicting studies that conclude we would all be toast, but there's really no way to test the hypothesis."

Looking up at the sky and laughing, she sent out a thank you then turned shining eyes back to the doctor. "I love you, Maura. You're so weird."

Guiding the woman into the car, she left a quick kiss on her lips and shut the door.

R&I

Despite Jane's warnings and her mother's protests Maura was having a mobile afternoon. She'd settled herself on a bench in the courtyard. It had been warmer today than it had in the last two weeks, and she wanted to enjoy it. Even if it was for the few minutes it took for Jo to do her business in the yard. Angela would be back soon, and Frankie was picking up her father from the airport.

Her family. She was stunned for a moment when she realized that she actually had one. She let the smile drift across her lips and leaned back. Jo Friday scratched at her leg, and she looked down, "Ready to go in Jo?"

Almost hopping toward the door the dog's tail was wagging furiously. Limping to the door, she opened it and watched the dog bound inside. She found her mother in the kitchen reading the paper. "Would you like something to drink dear?"

"No thank you." Maura set herself down on one of the chairs against the counter.

"Angela says she plans a big dinner for us tonight. I told her not to go to all the trouble but she insisted."

Maura laughed, "It's her belief that a good home cooked meal can solve a lot of problems. She's one of the best cooks I know, so I don't argue with her when she wants to."

"She takes care of you like her own." Constance smiled at Maura, happy for her, but she still had a hint of jealousy. Irrational, she knew, but she'd missed out on so much. While Angela was in no way flaunting any relationship she might have with her daughter, the woman could tell that she loved her just as much as her own children. Constance knew Maura needed that.

Maura nodded and smiled. "She does. I never expected it."

Moving around the counter Constance laid a hand against Maura's shoulder. "I'm glad. I've been so absent. It's something I want to try and make up for."

Skipping the protests and doing the only thing she'd wanted to do, Maura hugged her mom. Constance obliged and wrapped her arms fully around her daughter. In truth it was the first time she'd felt her daughter's head against her shoulder since she was a small child.

R&I

"Is there a match in CODIS?" Jane stared at the screens in BRIC, while Frost typed furiously behind her.

"Nothing so far. It's certainly not the boyfriend or the vic's DNA. We've even eliminated the dog. Jane this has to be the guy."

Jane had read the lab's report but it only made as much sense as what little she knew about science and forensics. Granted she knew more than she'd studied in school, but she'd already emailed it to Maura so she could explain later. "How long is this going to take to run?"

"Hours. In the mean time we've checked the whereabouts of Kayla Brown's family and they all check out. They're clear."

"I think we have a vigilante Frost. I don't know how they're getting the records, and I don't know why, but that's what it is."

The man nodded grimly. "He's letting us know about it too. The review of both of our victim's case files doesn't even give us a close link. It's random, Jane. The implications of him going after anyone with a record put the number of potential victims off the scale."

"There's more to it. Both victims received either a short sentence or no sentence at all."

"That would still be too many to file down. We don't even know what's set this guy off."

"A potential child molester and murderer visiting a geocache in the park. Was there anything in the user list we got from that website?"

Frost pulled up the records, "Nothing that stands out. People sign up, curious about it, but never do anything with the accounts."

"Those pictures, they were of Krantz in places that were not the park. He was being followed by our perp. We've ruled out co-workers, his personal friends, it might be one of those abandoned accounts. We've really got nothing left to try."

"If I narrow it down to the one's in the Boston area, we're still looking at a big group."

"Include active users too." At Frost's questioning look, she continued, "A ghost account can still be updated. Think about it, say you've been to a few more of these caches, maybe even actually do it, sign the log..."

"And give yourself back up that you are just another user. I got it."

R&I

Jane was late. She felt justified in that fact, but she was still late. Frankie had texted her that he had picked up the patriarch of the Isles family half an hour ago, and she figured she only had a few minutes before they got there. She was surprised to see the almost calm demeanor that was being displayed inside the house.

Her mother was leaning against the island with a glass of wine, and Maura and Constance were smiling at her. There was a particular delight in the doctor's eyes that made her instantly suspicious.

"Why am I worried that something embarrassing was just told about me?"

Angela set down her glass and waved a hand at her. "Oh relax, I was telling them about our camping trip to Maine."

Jane groaned, "Ma, I got into poison ivy that trip!"

"Jane, you fell down a hill. It could happen to anyone."

"No, Tommy pushed me. That's why I pretended I didn't know who he was for a month."

Maura laughed, "Most of the population is allergic to poison ivy. I would have ended up the same way." She held out her hands, and Jane grabbed them with a subtle stomp of her foot.

"It itched, Maura." Her mother was standing there, so was Maura's but she would not ignore the playful kiss the doctor left against her lips.

"Well now I feel better about it." Shooting a look at her mother she made her way to what was simmering on the stove only to be swatted away.

"Leave it alone."

"How are you going to tell if it needs more salt?" Jane put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"I've had two very good taste testers, and it's fine." Angela motioned over her shoulder at Maura and Constance. Jane's eyes narrowed.

R&I

Frankie was helping Maura's father get his bags from the trunk when he heard his mother's voice echoing from the house.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!"

R&I


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews and follows are all awesome y'all! Thank you so much. So there's some with Maura's dad. This one is short, sorry about that, but the next chapter is laid out and should be up this week. Let me know how I"m doing here. **

Maura's father was tall, that was Jane's first impression when he walked in behind Frankie and made his way to his daughter. His long arms wrapped around her from where she stood beside her chair in greeting, and she caught the look of happy surprise on the woman's face. Apparently the Isles patriarch was taking a page from Constance's book, Jane felt herself relax.

Studying the bruise on Maura's face he frowned. "It'll fade Dad. I'm going to be all right."

The smile was charming and warm, "Well, it's just not something I'm used to seeing."

Maura smiled back and accepted the kiss on her cheek. Introductions were made quickly, and Jane immediately realized Richard Isles' ability to blend in when needed. His grin was contagious as he shook her hand, "Jane, I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you in person."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." The detective raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend but she was smiling at her brightly.

The man leaned in whispering, "All good I assure you. I like how protective you are, saves me from a lot of worry."

"You'll never have to worry about that." Jane assured him then let her own smile take over.

She turned her attention back to Maura, and saw Frankie concentrating on drawing something on the forearm of her cast. Among the signatures from Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Tommy and both mothers, Jane had gotten bored and drawn a large smiley face on it. Now, her little brother was adding unknown graffiti, that worried her.

"What are you doing, Frankie?" Finishing with a flourish, he looked and put the pen on the counter.

"The scores from today's trashcan basketball game."

"What? That was a fluke."

"I won. Fair and square. I felt it needed to be posted." Frankie was smirking and backing away.

"Maura's cast is not a scoreboard."

Frankie motioned at said woman, "She said I could."

He moved toward Angela still smirking. "Sorry I can't stay, I've got a date tonight. Bye Ma." He kissed her on the cheek and headed quickly for the door.

Company or not, this was knew information to Angela Rizzoli, her response was immediate. "With who?! You never told me about any date."

"No, Ma!" He'd reached the door and looked back quickly. "Mr. Isles, nice to meet you, Ms. Isles, lovely as always, Maura, Janie, see you later."

The door was shutting before anyone could respond, and they were all left staring at each other. Jane turned and gently grabbed Maura's arm, staring at the results there in gold paint. The blonde laughed and poked at her. "It's because you don't follow through on every shot. You get lazy."

Outrage crossed her mind, but she knew Maura was right. It just wasn't her sport. However she still had a reputation. "Just because you won the last tournament, doesn't mean you're an expert."

"Well, I say it does. I won." Her eyes narrowed at the cheeky grin. "I even had to drink beer out of a little trophy. Which is not sanitary by the..." A quick kiss stopped her words and Jane backed away.

Heading across the room and grabbing the bags Mr. Isles had brought in, she could feel the blush crossing her cheeks. "I'll just get these bags to the guest room."

R&I

Her mother, Angela, and Jane were in kitchen cleaning up from dinner, which left Maura and her father migrating to the couch. Richard had left a hand on her arm until she was settled, and he sat carefully beside her. "I'm very proud of you."

She gave him a puzzled look, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You have people you love, who love you back. You have a job you love, and you are happy." He punctuated the last with a squeeze. "I only wish I had contributed more to that. You're mother and I had a long talk after her accident."

"Dad, I know you love me."

"Maybe that wasn't enough. Expect us to become obnoxious. We both agree."

R&I

"So what does this mean?" Jane pointed over Maura's shoulder at the DNA scans on the screen.

"It means that the boyfriend has been in that room. Which is expected. But this is definitely someone who hasn't spent time there." Pointing out the differing lines in the scans, she glanced back at Jane. "There's not enough blood, but the hair follicles prove it."

"Frost said it would take hours if there wasn't a prior."

"That's true. Twenty four hours ago, we didn't even have this. I've read all the updates, and all the evidence. There's no connection, Jane." Maura paused, resting her hand on top of the one around her waist. "He's a vigilante isn't he?"

Letting her head drop to Maura's shoulder and nodding, her voice was rough. "We think so. Which means we can't pinpoint a target. It does explain the booby trap. He doesn't want anyone in his way." Jane's head burrowed into her shoulder. "Every beat cop and patrol is on the look out now. He's going to find it harder to work."

Lacing her fingers through Jane's she turned enough to kiss her on the temple. "We have something to go on now."

Resting her forehead against the doctor's, she smiled, "Are you always going to be reminding me of the bright side?"

With a kiss, she answered. "Yes, it's a statistical probablility."


	24. Chapter 24

**Next one up! Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! The few times we get to see scenes with just Frankie and Maura, they always make me smile. So why not a little talk between the two that I could see happening on the show. **

She'd slept later than usual, at least for her, and found her parents in the kitchen. Angela had the early shift, and had already left for the cafe, and she found her father hovered over of all things a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, and her mother doctoring a piece of toast. "I see you found Jane's stash."

"Will you please tell him that is not an appropriate breakfast?" Constance tisked at him and he shrugged.

"It doesn't seem to hurt Jane. Though I usually make her eat something green later if she has them for breakfast." She smiled at her father, and started working on her coffee maker.

He looked up at his wife in triumph. "Ah, see? Jane eats these and she's as healthy as a horse!"

Constance waved a dismissive hand his way and made her way to the kitchen table with the paper. "You are not in your thirties anymore, Richard."

He dropped the spoon and gave Maura a look, "Well I didn't need the reminder."

Jane came around the corner adjusting the badge and gun on her belt, and looked at the sight before her. Maura was laughing at her father, and Constance was giving him playful look. Sliding up beside the doctor she bumped her gently. "Good Morning."

Smiling a greeting Maura held up a coffee cup. "This is not instant. Pace yourself."

Taking the cup she watched with a raised eyebrow as Maura sat at the island. "Why did I teach you about sarcasm?"

Going right over the comment Maura asked, "Did you email the new case notes?"

"Yes." Grabbing her phone she checked the time, "I have a meeting with Cavanaugh this morning, I've got to get going."

Standing up and pecking Jane on the lips she smiled, "I'm logging in soon. Keep Pike out of my chair."

"Again, what is with you and that chair?"

R&I

"The guy doesn't have a record." Frost handed her a folder as she walked in. "There were no matches, Jane."

Nodding she flipped through the new information. "You get the stuff I emailed this morning?"

"I did. We were granted a search of the geocaching site. It's a lot of people. So I'm narrowing it down, and running names against our own files. The guy's a vigilante. Maybe he's not a suspect, but a witness or family member."

"Good idea Frost. But make it statewide. If that doesn't get a hit, we'll go tri-state." The man nodded and turned back to his monitor.

They had a piece of evidence somewhere that broke this case, she knew that. They just had to sift through everything and find it. Running her thumbs over the scars on her hands she stared at the board in front her. It was there. It was just a matter of finding it.

R&I

Frankie had texted her stating he was bringing lunch from the deli down the street, and she was puzzled. Jane's brother had brought her lunch before, many times, but this seemed odd. He came in the front door and greeted everyone, then waited for her parents to migrate toward the table, before leaning closer. "Maura, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Frankie, you know that."

"My date was horrible last night."

"Ah." Maura put down her sub and turned her full attention to the man. "What happened?"

"Dinner was great. We went to that Italian place you recommended to Frost once. Then since it was a nice night we went for a walk..." Grimacing he looked down at his own food.

"I hit some ice and slid into a newstand."

Laying a hand on his arm, and trying to control the burst of laughter, "I'm sorry Frankie."

"What do I do now? I really like her. I need to do something that doesn't make me look like a complete idiot."

"Send flowers." She nodded at Frankie's look of doubt. "Not roses, send wildflowers."

"With what? A note that says sorry I'm a dope?"

Holding up her hands, she motioned for her purse. Frankie grabbed it and put it in front of her. She pulled a card from her wallet. "Emile is the best florist in the city. You tell him what happened, and he will give you something perfect. The note is all your own though."

He took the card and put it in his shirt pocket. "Thanks. Ma would have me serenading her or something and Janie would have told me to forget about it."

"They do swing in wildly different directions sometimes." Frankie's radio going off stopped them both from returning to their food.

"Possible homicide, Beacon Hill, area units respond."

Constance and Richard looked up from the kitchen table, as Frankie answered, giving his car number and location. Maura caught Frankie's eye, "That's a few streets over."

"I know. I've gotta go." Leaving his sub, he headed for the door, "Stay here. Janie would kill me."

Her own phone ringing stopped any reply she had as he left. "Dr. Isles."

"Maura, we've got another one." Jane's voice was strained.

"I know, Frankie was here when he got the call. Jane, I should be there."

"No one's going in until the Bomb Squad clears it, and you're staying right where you are."

"You've confirmed it's him then?" Maura pulled her laptop toward her, and began typing.

"Reports from the first responders are pretty conclusive."

"I need to be there."

"I'll video you in. Please Maura, stay where you are." Jane's voice lowered, she wasn't alone. "If there is a booby trap, I don't want you near it."

For once Maura backed down but she made her way to the scanner on her counter and flipped it on. "I'll stay here, Jane, just make sure I have video."

R&I

Updates over the scanner were coming fast, but she knew exactly when the Bomb Squad had cleared the scene and seconds later her phone was ringing again. "Frost is sending you a video feed. It's a mess in here. The Bomb Squad's almost certainly left their own trace evidence behind."

"It's to be expected. We can work around it." Putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the counter she turned her attention to the video from Frost. Her parents were watching her with interest, but they hadn't ventured far enough to look at the crime on her screen. "Has Pike gotten there yet?"

"No he's stuck in traffic. Refused to take surface streets. He's at least a half hour away."

"Incompetent... The rest of my team?"

"They're here and waiting for us to let them in."

"Show me the body." The camera jostled and Maura knew Jane was taking the camera from Frost. The wound was clearly visible, a gaping hole in the man's chest and slashes at his throat made it clear what had been done to him.

Jane glanced behind her and saw Frost leading the foresenics team in, before she aimed the camera toward the victim. "There doesn't look to be much of a struggle. Some furniture is out of place."

"Jane can you move to the victim's other side please?"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

She couldn't see Maura's face, but she could hear the concentration in her voice. It made her sound almost distracted, but the detective had heard the tone so often she knew Maura was analyzing as best she could what she was seeing.

"A visual examination can be just as effective as a physical one. Closer to the wound please."

The detective hit zoom and glanced around the room again. "No chance we're getting any footprints from the floor, if there were any to begin with. There's no tracks in what's left of the snow outside either."

The floor was littered with scuff marks from the uncontrolled nature of the crime scene. "So I guess I just have one big question left."

Maura's voice sounded distant in her ear, "Where is the heart?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A little weekend fun! Enjoy!**

Jane scanned the room, moving the camera slowly. Maura's voice ghosted over the line again. "Did the Bomb Squad clear the entire house?"

"Yeah. They would have mentioned if they'd seen a human heart laying around somewhere, but we'll search anyway."

She glanced up and saw Frost coming back in the house, followed by the paramedics, and finally Dr. Pike. "Pike is here. This crime scene is getting ready to go to hell."

Maura chuckled. "Just make sure he follows procedure."

The doctor made his way to the body, and glanced up at the detective. "Are you going into directing now Detective?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jane moved the camera back to the body. Again Maura's voice came from the speaker on her phone. "She's showing me the body Dr. Pike."

The man scowled and began his own examination. "I do not need to be supervised like this. I am a forensic pathologist I have the credentials."

"This isn't supervision, this is a high profile case, and I am the Chief Medical Examiner."

"Who is on medical leave. This could be seen as an abuse of power. It's hardly professional."

"We'll have a discussion on what is and isn't professional later Dr. Pike." Maura scowled at the phone. Why was she once again getting into a petty argument with this man?

Her parents had left the kitchen to give her privacy to work, and she was thankful. The last thing she wanted was to take Pike down again with an audience. That wasn't professional, no matter how badly she wanted to tell the man what an incompetant ass he was. She heard him grumble. "This crime scene is a mess. There is no possible way for me to ascertain any sequence of events. No one should have entered this crime scene until I arrived."

"Bomb Squad had to clear it, and you were a half an hour late." Jane's voice interrupted, and Maura could imagine the look on the woman's face.

He grunted and turned back to the body. The camera moved as Jane backed up, "I've seen enough Jane." The feed cut and Maura took her phone off speaker and brought it to her ear. She could hear fumbling over the line, then Jane's voice.

"I'm going to process the rest of the house. I'll call you if we find anything new. Please will you try to take it easy for the rest of the day?"

Maura smiled even though Jane couldn't see it. "Yes dear. I'm going to call Susie and give her an update."

R&I

Jane found Korsak and Frost in the kitchen carefully going through a stack of papers and mail on the table. "Our victim's name is Victor Logan. Thirty-eight, not married, no kids."

Frost looked up from the stack of mail, "I'm running his name to see if he has any priors."

Nodding she picked at the papers on the table and sighed. "I've got uniforms searching the house and yard for our missing heart, but I just don't think they're going to find it."

"I checked the fridge." Korsak said, earning him a look from his partners. "What? You both know we have to check everything. I found a vic's severed arm in their refrigerator once. Perp thought he was being clever."

Shaking her head slightly, Jane couldn't help but smile a bit. "Your anecdotes never cease to amaze me Korsak."

The older man shrugged but smiled back. From the doorway, Officer Green cleared his throat. "Dr. Pike wanted me to tell you that he's ready to move the body."

Heading back toward the living room they watched the two backup morgue techs begin to move the body. Jane saw the square of paper that was under their vic immediately.

The two techs set the body gently on the body bag they had laid out on the floor. The detective carefully grabbed the edge of the bloodstained note and glanced up to her partners. "Looks like we have another love letter."

Frost handed her an evidence bag, "Can you read it?"

"Every where man blames nature and fate, yet his fate is mostly but the echo of his character and passions, his mistakes and weaknesses. I'll be seeing you detectives."

R&I

Maura stared at the cards in her hand and then across the table at her father's stone face. "I'll take two."

She wasn't expecting to be playing poker mid afternoon on a Thursday, least of all with her father. Her parents hadn't asked for details, but had made a move to make her relax instead of pouring over the case notes again. Now her mother was reading a book on the couch leaving her father to entertain and distract her.

Picking up the new cards presented to her, she pushed two pennies into the small pile between them. Her father raised an eyebrow. "Expensive hand?"

"Maybe." Jane had taught her how to play this game. Everything from the betting to the 'poker face'. She'd been intrigued by that idea, even though with her knowledge of the Facial Action Coding System it made the idea of a 'poker face' obsolete. Pointing this out to Jane caused the expected explosion of irritation that quickly turned into a rant she was unable to follow.

"Well this I have to see." He matched the bet and set his cards in front of him, showing two pair.

The full house she laid in front of her had him groaning and leaning back in his chair. "How did you get so good at this?"

Maura was stacking the pennies neatly, and glanced up at him. "Jane likes to play when she's bored."

"She taught you well, but this is coming out of your inheritance."

Maura chuckled at him, accepting the new hand he was dealing out. Her phone buzzed and she saw Jane's face pop up on her screen. She answered quickly. "Maura, he left another note."

"What did it say?" She listened to Jane repeat it.

"Do you know who said it?"

Unfortunately Maura didn't. "Ancient quotations aren't exactly my field of study."

Her father perked up, and the doctor flipped the phone to speaker asking Jane to repeat it again. "Democritus. A reminder to take care in your actions, so it doesn't come back to haunt you later."

Jane thanked him and Maura brought the phone back to her ear. "It kinda gets us nowhere, but at least we know the guy is a fan of Ancient Greece. The, 'I'll be seeing you detectives' has me worried. I think he's going to ground. If he does that we may never catch him."

"After Pike does his work I'll go over every word."

"I know Maura. Speaking of, I'm on my way to the morgue to hurry him up. I'll see you later."

She said goodbye and set the phone back down. "Thank you. This case is becoming very stressful."

"From what I can tell, Jane seems like a quite capable detective, and I know you are excellent at your job. The answers will come."

"I hope so. There's something different about this one."

Her phone ringing again caused her to sigh and drop her cards. This time the call was coming from the station. "Dr. Isles."

"How you work in this environment is beyond me."

"Excuse me?" Maura brow furrowed.

"Detective Rizzoli is down here demanding I start the autopsy when I have it scheduled for the morning. I will not be strong armed. This is no way to run a morgue."

"Why are you waiting until tomorrow to do the examination? This is an open case Dr. Pike."

"I will conduct this investigation as I see fit. Right now I'm in charge."

Maura had heard the term the straw that broke the camel's back, but had never understood it until now. Standing from her seat she took a deep breath. "I'm in charge Dr. Pike, on leave or not, and you will start the autopsy immediately."

"I will not. I have a schedule that I keep. It's far too late in the day. Goodbye Dr. Isles."

Staring at her phone, she worked very hard to control the anger that was welling up. Turning back to her father, she set the phone down carefully before she threw it. "Will you please warm up the car?"

He started to get up, asking, "Where are we going?"

"To work." Limping toward the stairs, she threw back over her shoulder. "It's time to take my morgue back."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26! All the new reviews and follows are great guys! Some of you really want to see Pike go down. Hopefully I've done that for you, so let me know. Enjoy! She chews him out in a very Maura way, I guess.**

The idiot had actually just hung up on Maura. Jane glanced over at Susie and saw her standing there with her mouth wide open in astonishment. Dr. Pike looked at them both for a moment, "My word is final here. The autopsy will be in the morning, now both of you can go."

"Are you dismissing me?"

"It's my morgue Detective, so yes I am." The man turned quickly and entered Maura's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Dr. Isles is not going to like that." Susie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You have no idea."

R&I

Richard Isles came back in the front door, to find his wife trying to calmly persuade Maura to stay at home. His daughter was sitting at the island carefully putting a running shoe around the brace on her foot. The look on her face was one he'd never seen there before. He had of course seen her anger when she was a small child. She'd thrown tantrums just like any other, but this seemed like raw fury.

"Mother, if there is one thing I've learned while working at the Boston Police Department, it is that sometimes you have to walk in and take control." Standing up she grabbed her jacket, and headed toward the door.

R&I

Jane walked back into the bullpen, with a shocked look on her face. She'd texted Maura asking the only thing she could think of which was, *What now?*

It had taken a few minutes to get an answer, *I'm handling it.*

After that there was nothing to do but explain to Korsak what had happened. The older detecive was livid, and was ready to go downstairs and beat the life out of Pike himself. Jane had calmed him down, and asked him to update Cavanaugh.

Even now there were loud voices coming from the office, and all she could do was sit in her chair and fume. She looked up as Frost rushed into the bullpen.

"Jane, Maura just grabbed Frankie and his partner in the lobby, and is headed for the morgue."

"WHAT?" Jumping up she ran for the stairwell. "Get Korsak!"

R&I

Frankie had tried to ask her what was happening when she'd walked in the front door at BPD. He could tell from the look on her face that she was livid. Even when she'd been fighting with Jane this kind of anger had never crossed her face. She'd said nothing more than a barely polite, "You two follow me."

Now he was standing behind her in the elevator, a little afraid to make any noise. He glanced over at his partner Thomas, who had the same spooked look on his face and shrugged.

The doors opened and Maura stalked out, barely limping heading straight for her office. When she got to the door and found it locked she growled, reaching into her coat pocket for the keys. "You will be escorting Dr. Pike from the premises as soon as we're done with our little chat."

The key turned smoothly, and she shoved the door open, "Pike, get out of my chair!" The door slammed in the two officers' faces.

R&I

Jane rushed out of the stairwell, skidding around the corner, and found Frankie and his partner standing nervously outside Maura's office. "Frankie!"

Her brother put his finger up to his lips, gestering toward the door. Inside the detective could hear Maura's raised voice. "Not another word!"

R&I

Moving around her desk and glaring at Pike, who was now sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in her office, she slowly sank into her own. It had been adjusted and she quickly put it back to her own comfort level before leaning forward. "You're going to listen very carefully. I've put up with your immature antics for long enough. You are not in charge here, I am."

"You are on a medical leave of absence..." He jumped when she slammed her hand down on the desk.

Ignoring her stinging palm and grateful she hadn't used her cast like Jane suggested she raised her voice, "I said not another word!"

"We are in the middle of a high profile case that has everyone up to the Mayor and Governor breathing down our necks for answers, Dr. Pike. You've consistently delayed or refused to gather evidence properly and efficiently. You've been insubordinate and unprofessional at levels not even I thought was possible from you. I don't know if it's jealously, or if you actually believe half the things you think of yourself, but I'm tired of it. Quite frankly Dr. Pike, how you received your credintials is beyond me."

He opened his mouth to speak, and she pointed a finger at him causing it to slam shut again. "Have your letter of resignation on my desk in the morning. I'm offering that as a professional courtesy. If it's not here, I'll just fire you out right. Turn in your badge." She held her hand out for the item, watching as he slowly removed it from his coat. Dropping it into her desk, she raised her voice again. "Officer Rizzoli?"

The door swung open immediately and Frankie and his partner entered. "Escort Dr. Pike from the building."

"I'll go to the Governor over this Dr. Isles. This is an abuse of power." Jerking his arm from Frankie's light grip he seemed even more arrogant now.

"I've done a full review of all your cases Dr. Pike, you don't have a leg to stand on." Maura leaned back in her chair as the men left the room, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I think I finally figured out why you like that chair so much." The doctor's eyes snapped open to see Jane leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her.

"Why's that?"

"You are the Queen and this is your kingdom." Pushing herself off the doorframe, she slowly made her way toward Maura. "Plus, I was sitting in it this morning. Damn thing is comfortable."

A laugh left her mouth, and she finally felt her shoulders relax. Jane knelt in front of her. "Well, it does have excellent lumbar support." She accepted the kiss left against her lips. "But stay out of my chair, Detective."

Another kiss, and Jane leaned back smiling. "Yes, My Queen."

"Careful, I could get used to that." The detective stood and moved back around the desk, taking a more professional stance, but the playful smile was still there.

"I thought I told you to stay home and relax?"

"I couldn't let it stand Jane. Not like that."

"I'm proud of you Maura, and I was right."

Maura's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"That was one of the hottest things I think you've done with your clothes on." Dodging the empty folder coming at her like an errant frisbee, she laughed and backed toward the door.

"If you're done distracting me, I have an autopsy to do."

"For now, My Queen."

R&I

Angela placed the coffee cups on the table in front of Constance and Richard. "I never liked that Pike. He was so arrogant."

"I've never seen Maura that angry." Constance said as she sipped at the coffee.

They all looked up as Frankie and his partner escorted an agitated Dr. Pike toward the front doors. They disappeared out them and came back a few seconds later without the doctor. Angela waved her son down, and he headed toward the cafe after saying goodbye to Thomas.

"What happened?"

"Remember when I told you about Maura getting on me for guessing in the morgue?"

Angela nodded making an impatient gesture with her hands. "I got off easy, that's all I'm going to say. I gotta get back upstairs."

He nodded at Maura's parents and left, passing by a widely grinning Jane on his way and giving her a high five. Kissing her mother on the cheek she made her way to the coffee urns, mixing two, and heading back to the table. "Goodbye Dr. Pike."

Taking a large sip, she grinned in truimph. "I take it Maura dismissed him?" Richard asked.

"More like handed him his..." she blushed. "Um, yes. Personally I would have decked him and thrown him out the loading dock doors but this was better."

"From the stories I've heard about him, I think I would have preferred your way."

"Richard! Maura would not resort to violence." Constance seemed scandalized but had a small grin on her face. Angela just nodded and smacked a fist against her palm.

Jane raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "You've never seen her in self defense class. It took her a while but she can flip Frankie over the couch now."

She got a delighted laugh from Richard, and a confused look from Constance. "She's going to be doing the autopsy, and that's going to take a few hours. You guys don't need to hang around if you don't want to. I'll have her home by dinner."

Getting nods she motioned for the crutch leaning against the wall by the table. Hooking it over her arm, she handed her mother some money, grabbed the coffee and made her way out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys are awesome! Here's the next bit. I'm traveling for work, and will have sporadic internet next week, so expect some more chapters this weekend. **

Maura was just coming out the bathroom when Jane returned to her office. Now dressed in her scrubs she accepted the coffee and the kiss Jane offered. "You sure you're up for standing long enough to do this?"

Rolling her eyes the doctor motioned toward the morgue, "There's a metal stool in there and Susie is going to help, I'll be fine."

Holding up her hands Jane grinned. "Just checking."

The detective followed Maura's slightly limping form into the morgue, seeing the two morgue techs from the crime scene removing Victor Logan's body from the freezer. "Dr. Isles will you be needing us for anything thing else? We just got another call."

The man winced as he helped his partner move the body bag, then stepped back shaking out his arm. He looked sheepishly at his partner. "Sorry, the guy's heavy."

Shaking his head, the other man left, mumbling under his breath about the rookie he'd been teamed with. "No, thank you..."

Maura paused realizing that she didn't know his name. "Floyd, ma'am."

Nodding and giving him a smile, "No, thank you Floyd. You can go."

Blushing lightly, then man nodded and left, tripping on his own feet.

Jane exploded with laughter as soon as he was out the door. "Awkward! He's got a crush."

Turning and headed toward the autopsy table Maura shook her head. "Stop Jane. He does not."

"Does too. He got to meet the Queen."

Stopping abruptly and edging her way into Jane's personal space, the doctor gave her a wicked grin. "There's only one of my subjects I prefer to spend my time with." Running her finger lightly over the woman's cheekbone, she was delighted at the now ragged breathing.

"You are evil. And in so much trouble later."

"Perhaps, but for now, I have an autopsy to perform. I'll let you know if I find anything."

She was gone as quickly as she appeared and with a shaky breath, Jane walked toward the door. For the second time that day she'd been dismissed from the morgue. This time was a much more pleasant experience.

R&I

Frost looked up as Jane walked back into the bullpen. News of Maura's dismissal of Pike had already circulated thanks to Frankie and his partner. The ME's reputation was already stellar around the station, but now it was lifting into orbit. Flashing the man a sunny smile Jane flopped into her chair.

"We're starting to get names from the website. I'm cross referencing with old cases. I had to start with BPD, I'm waiting on other precincts."

"What about our latest vic?"

"Victor Logan, 38. He was implicated but never tried in a poisoning case involving a plastics corporation. They made food containers."

"Let me guess. There were deaths."

"Three. The company paid out a huge settlement. Logan was fired with a severance package that puts our lifetime salaries to shame. He was in charge of the division that created the containers, and apparently ignored all the warnings from his engineers."

Accepting the file and reading it over, Jane groaned. "I see he found another job quickly. Out of plastics and into stocks."

Tossing the folder on the desk she leaned back in her chair. "He's got a brother in Brookline. Let's take a ride."

R&I

Bruce Logan's home was modest compared to his brother's, but still out of Jane's price range. He'd let them in reluctantly, protesting that he wasn't close with the man. "My brother was a bastard Detective. All he cared about was the bottomline."

"I understand Mr. Logan, but anything you can tell us may help find who did this. Did he mention being threatened or followed?"

The man shrugged. "He mentioned getting into a shouting match with some protester at his building. He was a hot head so it wasn't surprising to hear."

"How long ago was this? Were there any witnesses that you know of?"

"A couple of weeks maybe. I'm sure if you were to ask his co-workers you'd find someone that was there."

R&I

"Well that was a bust." Frost was dragging along behind Jane as they re-entered the bullpen.

"It's starting to become a theme. If those searches you're running don't bring anything up we may be back at square one."

Glancing at her watch Jane saw that it was getting close to six. "I'm heading down to the morgue. Maybe Maura has something."

R&I

The doctor was perched on a stool next to the autopsy table finishing up her stitching of Victor Logan. There were no surprises lurking inside the body on her table, but she'd noticed some irregularities in the bloodstains on his clothing.

Jane's entrance was much more subdued as she came through the door. "The vic's brother was no help."

"I have the crimelab running the clothing. He may have reopened whatever wounds he received. We'll know more in the morning."

Nodding Jane studied Maura. She was hunched over on the stool. Her normal posture was gone, and she had her hands braced against the table. "Not feeling so hot are you?"

"I'm...sore."

"Are you finished here?" Maura nodded and eased herself off her perch and picked up the phone on the wall. Briefly speaking with Susie to get someone to put Victor Logan back in the freezer she headed for her office.

"I just need to change."

R&I

The ride to Maura's was quiet, and they both wanted to just enjoy it before what was sure to be noise and chaos when they went through her front door. The doctor let her fingers play with Jane's idly as she stared out the window.

She was tired, and sore, and just all around ready to fall flat on her face in the middle of her bed and not move for the rest of evening. Most likely that plan wasn't going to work, and face planting in the bed would cause more discomfort than not. For now she'd settle for the couch.

Pulling into the driveway, Jane turned off the car but made no move to get out. Sighing heavily, she turned to the blonde. "Wanna ditch the parents and hide at my place? Pizza, couch, then bed?"

Maura was intrigued by the idea, but knew they couldn't. "The mothers would kill us. My father would be amused, but Angela would most likely hunt us down."

Sighing again Jane opened her door and hauled herself out of the car. Hurrying around to Maura's side she offered the doctor her hands. "When you're right, you're right."

She felt the detective's long arms wrap around her waist, and rested her own hands against the lapels of Jane's coat. "Your mother probably already has a three course meal ready to go."

A mischeivous smile crossed the brunette's face. "Actually, I already told her to feed your parents and order us our usual, along with a six pack."

Maura's laugh was rich, and delighted causing Jane's smile to grow bigger. She rewarded the woman with a sweet kiss, and leaned back. "I think I love you a little bit."

"Well I am charming, thoughtful, smart, and all around awesome. At least that's the rumor." Leaning down she got another kiss.

"Hmm, I'll have to find out who's spreading that information and tell them to stop inflating your ego."

Slipping from Jane's arms she headed for the front door, knowing the outraged squeal behind her would merit some revenge.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was traveling for work and had about zero internet access. We're coming to the home stretch here, so I hope you all enjoy this one. The reviews and follows have helped me get through this so thank you all so much! I'll try to have the ending up to this this week. So keep a look out of it.**

Taking a moment to just let her body ache, Maura relaxed into the couch cushions. She could hear Jane in the kitchen with her parents and Angela. She herself had greeted everyone then made her way into the living room, not bothering to go upstairs and change. Her one concession to comfort was to pull off her shoes before propping her foot up on the coffee table.

It had been too early for her to return to work but there was just no other choice in the matter. Admitting it to Jane in private later however could wrangle her a back rub, and she wasn't above using the pain card to get it. Though she was sure the detective would be happy to help. Letting a smile take over her face she leaned her head back against the couch. The doorbell broke her from the half-asleep haze that had taken over and she could hear Jane's heavy footsteps going to answer it.

Maura opened her eyes and watched the brunette make her way over putting the box in her lap. A kiss to the temple and Jane was gone again, returning with two amber bottles. "You two don't spill on the couch!"

Turning to look at each other, Jane whispered. "How is it we turn five again when she's in one of these moods?"

Giggling Maura shrugged. "I heard that Jane! Don't make me break out your middle name again."

Turning her head swiftly the detective glared over the back of the couch. "You do, and I'll find something to arrest you for. I swear."

They glared at one another for a moment before Jane turned back around and turned her attention to her food. Beside her Maura's giggles continued to shake her frame, and the detective turned a raised eyebrow toward the blonde. Taking a large bite of her mushroom laden slice, she smiled sweetly.

R&I

They were halfway through with their dinner and on their second beer apiece, when everyone else joined them. The television was droning SportsCenter and Maura furrowed her brow toward the screen. "The Bruins will go to the Finals this year."

Almost choking on her beer, Jane leveled a look at her. "What games have you been watching?"

"They show potential."

"You willing to put money on that? Cause you can't make that statement and not be willing to back it up."

"Fifty says they do." Holding out her hand for Jane to take, she smiled. "Unless you don't want to back up your own beliefs."

"You're on." They shook briefly then turned back to the TV. Muttering under her breath, "Fifty bucks buys a whole lot of junk food."

Smirking but never giving the detective her full attention, Maura replied, "Fifty bucks goes a long way toward a pedicure too."

"You like hockey dear?" Constance looked up from the book on her lap, studying her daughter. "It doesn't seem like something you would enjoy."

Maura smiled at her mother. "It has a strategy and skill required that I didn't expect."

"She likes the fights." Jane piped up from beside her, earning a light smack to her shoulder.

"I don't like them Jane. I just have some respect for someone who can get in a fist fight on ice skates and for the most part keep their balance."

Constance grinned. "You're father played for a while in college." She reached out and patted the man's hand, getting his attention from the TV.

He turned his smile to his daughter. "For two years. I was left wing, mostly it was to scandalize your grandmother. I also agree with you. I think the Bruins have a chance."

She could feel the suprise coming off of Maura, and Jane sized the man up again. He was a big dude, and she could picture however faintly that he would be involved in a some kind of sport. She glanced at Maura who was staring at her father as if some mystery had been revealed.

Her phone buzzing on her hip startled her and she shared a weary glance with Maura. From the coffee table the ME's had also started to ring. Sighing she moved the pizza box from her lap and stood. "Rizzoli."

Faintly behind her she heard Maura's answering, "Isles."

Listening to the instructions from dispatch, she made her way to the drawer she always put her gun and badge in when she stayed at Maura's. "I'm on my way."

Clipping the gun and badge to her belt, she turned as she heard the ME's, "I'll be right there."

Grabbing up her shoes from the under the coffee table, she slipped them on. "South Station. That's not good."

Jane was beside her helping her up and giving her her medical bag. "No. I don't think it is."

Looking over to Angela, who was about to protest, she held up her hand. "I know Ma. We'll be late getting back. We'll be careful."

Maura bid goodbye to her own parents and followed Jane out the door.

R&I

South Station was taped off by uniforms by the time they made it there. Passengers getting off the trains were being rerouted around the main station, away from the crime scene. Jane led Maura through the crowds and gave her name and badge number to the uniform standing guard, hearing the ME do the same behind her.

They found Korsak standing by some benches, talking with a janitor. He was thanking the man as they walked up. "Janitor found it after the last train to New York."

Maura made her way over to the bench, and her shoulders dropped. Until DNA was run she couldn't be sure, but it was a human heart. Most likely belonging to Victor Logan. Crouching by the bench she unfolded the newspaper the organ was wrapped in a little more, getting a clear look at the sharp cut marks. Same style and technique, same murder weapon. Casting a glance at the headlines on the paper she sighed, and then called for Jane.

She pressed the paper out flat so the detective could see it. "The New York Times. Fucking great."

The ME didn't call her on the language this time. Even if it was something that she would never say she found the words echoed her own feelings exactly. "The heart itself has the same cut marks as the ones on Victor Logan's body. I'll run DNA to be sure, but it's the same weapon Jane."

Putting her hand on Maura's shoulder she squeezed lightly, "Ok, thanks."

Standing back up she went over to Korsak. "Frost is getting the security tapes?" The older man nodded. "This is a pretty secluded part of the station though. Christ, the press is going to have a field day with this."

"It's not the first time we've had a high profile case Jane. We've all been through it before."

"It's the first time we haven't even been able to find a shred of evidence. Now the guy's skipped town."

"We don't know that. This could be a distraction, a way to lead us in the wrong direction."

"I have a feeling we've been going in the wrong direction this whole time." Jane's frustration was clear on her face. She wanted to throw something, smash it to pieces. Anything to channel the anger that was running through her.

"As soon as Frost gets those tapes, get back to the station, we're pulling an all nighter on this one. We only have a police sketch from a shop owner, and I'm willing to bet it's not even close but we've got to try something. We should probably send it to the NYPD, and anywhere else that train stops on the way."

R&I

BRIC was quiet at this time of night, except for the three BPD detectives pouring over the security tapes from South Station. So far everything looked normal, there were no suspiscious activities they could pin point on the grainy footage that would warrant a closer look.

Frost's search and cross reference of the geocaching website and cold case files had given them a few names, and another place to start in the morning. Jane figured for this one they would have to restart at the beginning if they wanted to find anything. Maura had disappeared to the morgue as soon as they made their way back to the station beginning the exam and dissection of the victim's heart, and had promised to start the DNA scan that night.

Her eyes were bleery but she focused on the footage in front of her. From the corner of the screen something caught her eye. "Frost pause it. Go back a few frames."

The man complied then watched where Jane was pointing. "That guy has an odd grip on that newspaper."

He inched the tape forward slowly, and they all saw what Jane had. His head never entered the frame but they got a clear view of his arm, his gloved hand, and the newspaper. "We can't see his face though."

"We've got a description of his clothes. We know what train was getting ready to leave, and we know it's destination." Jane glanced to Korsak. "Add it to the BOLO."

The man nodded and grabbed his phone. The doors behind him opened, and the ME made her way inside, still in her scrubs and white lab coat. Her face was drawn and tired. "I've finished my examination. There's a visual match on the wounds and we have DNA running now.

Making her way to Jane's side, she looked up at the screen. "Is that our guy?"

"We think so." Laying a hand on the blonde's forearm, she spoke quietly. "Why don't you let me get someone to drive you home? You look exhausted."

"I could say the same to you. Besides I laid down for a while on the couch in my office. I'll be fine. I'm here to suggest you go do the same. I can stare at computer screens with the best of them."

They had something of a lead, and Jane was loathe to leave it now even if it was just a hand and an arm. It took anywhere from three to four hours for the train from South Station to get to Penn Station in Manhattan, she had at least another hour before they heard anything from NYPD. Sighing she looked into Maura's tired eyes. "If it gets to be too much, have Frost or Korsak take you home, or come and get me. I mean it Maura. I won't be gone long."

Accepting Maura's nod, she headed toward the elevators. While she waited for the car she watched as the blonde made herself comfortable at a desk then turned her attention to large screen in BRIC. Maura's loyaltly always took her by surprise, though she was sure it shouldn't any more. Jane made a silent vow to repay the woman for the late nights, the shootouts, stabbings, and general mayhem that she endured. She knew whatever she did it would never be enough.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, next to last chapter! I"m wrapping this up in 30 chapters, so the next one will be the last. Thank you for all the reviews and follows on this. Hope you enjoy!**

Her ringtone was loud in the cool dark of Maura's office and Jane sat up quickly reaching for it. She hadn't managed to sleep, but she felt a little more rested after the hour she'd been laying there.

"Rizzoli."

"Better get back up here Jane. The train just got to Penn Station." Korsak's voice was rough and tired.

"I'm on my way." Hanging up she sat for a moment, staring at one of Maura's ceremonial masks. The bad feeling that had been in her gut all evening got worse. Sighing she got up and made her way to the elevators.

R&I

Jane pushed through the glass doors to BRIC taking in the slumped shoulders on her partners. She stopped beside Maura and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

The woman looked up and smiled, squeezing Jane's hand, "Yes, just tired."

She was more than tired. Jane took in the pale face and drawn features and knew that Maura was on the verge of uncomfortable. Pulling up a chair she sank into it slowly. "You look more than tired Maura."

Nodding slightly the doctor turned her full attention to Jane. "I want to hear what the NYPD finds."

"Jane, I've got a Detective Martinez on the line. He's in contact with a patrol down at Penn Station." Korsak motioned to the phone then jabbed at a button, putting it on speaker. "Detective Martinez, I've got Detective Rizzoli here."

"Ok, hello Detective, let's get down to business."

"I know the BOLO isn't exaclty specific, but it's the best we've got."

"I've seen worse Rizzoli, I got one from the sticks once that just said guy in a hat. This won't be the first that comes here to try and disappear."

"He's killed three, and attacked us directly. I'm not willing to just let him disappear."

"Yeah, heard about that. I hope everyone's on the mend. Just know, NYPD is with you."

"BPD won't forget it."

In the background they could hear a radio flash to life. Martinez's voice could be heard faintly answering the call. There was a pause before the detective's voice came back over the line.

"There was a lot of traffic at Penn tonight, Detectives. If you're guy was there he didn't stand out enough. But we did get you something."

"Anything at this point is going to be more than we have." Jane leaned forward putting her hands on the desk.

"Patrol did a quick search of the train, they found a coat jammed behind the toilet in the bathroom. I've instructed them to bag it for evidence."

Maura came up next to Jane. "Detective Martinez may I ask that it be sent to BPD?"

"Who is this? I'm sorry, but this is potential evidence."

"Dr. Maura Isles, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner."

"Sorry Doctor. That's one thing I can't do. It may have started out in Boston, but it's in New York now. You can contact Dr. Carlson later today, he'll be handling this. I've got to follow regs."

Jane groaned ready to protest, but Maura laid a hand on her back. "I understand. I'll contact Dr. Carlson first thing. He's an excellent Medical Examiner."

Bidding goodbye to Detective Martinez of the NYPD they all seemed deflated. Jane's gut churned, the bad feeling turning into anger and frustration. Everyone in the room seemed to feel it. Korsak finally spoke up. "Frost has a list of people for us to interview, we've got surveillance, we have some physical evidence. We'll put it together. For now, we need to rest. All of us."

That was directed at Jane and she knew it, and goddamn him for being right. She glanced over at Maura again seeing the exhaustion and pain on her face and made a decision. It was after 1 am, they were at a dead stop, and everyone of them were about to drop. "Fine. We rest."

R&I

When Jane's car went in the exact opposite direction of her house, Maura sat up a bit in the seat. Jane's voice drifted across the car. "My place Maur. Let's just be us tonight."

Relief crossed the doctor's face, and her hand found Jane's on the arm rest. She let her fingers lock loosely with the detective's, and leaned back in the seat. "You are a brilliant woman. That's a turn on."

Glancing at each other briefly they both let out a laugh, and Jane felt some of her tension ease. She pulled Maura's hand up and kissed it, "You trying to seduce me Doctor?"

"Every day, Detective." The smile that crossed her face felt good. It was easy, genuine, and Maura Isles made that happen.

"Challenge accepted." The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence.

R&I

Jane's apartment was warm, comfortable, and most importantly quiet. They both felt a sense of relief when they entered the familiar surroundings. Shutting and locking the door behind them, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. "I'm exhausted. PJ's, bed, sleep."

"Bathroom first." Agreeing to the compromise, Jane led them down the hall.

After an abbreviated bedtime ritual, they piled together in the middle of the detective's bed. Burying her face in Maura's neck she inhaled deeply and relaxed, tugging the doctor closer to her. "I know you've got to be hurting. Are you sure you don't want at least ibuprofren?"

"While I am significantly sore, it would require movements that I don't want to make." Tangling her legs with Jane's she hummed lightly. "And I don't want you going anywhere either. You're warm."

She felt Maura's fingers tracing patterns on her arm and hand before linking with her own. She sighed lightly. "I don't think we're gonna get this guy Maura."

The blonde was still for a moment then rolled onto her back so she could see Jane. "Once we put all the evidence together something will break loose Jane."

She looked into her dark eyes and saw worry, anger, and frustration there. "My gut tells me we've missed something big, something very important to this case, and we're losing time to find it."

"You are the best detective I've ever met. If there is something there to find, you will, and I'll be behind you the whole way. We all will." She rested her palm against Jane's cheek and gave her a smile. "You might even get to be bash your face in cop."

She felt as much as saw the grin that took over Jane's face. "There you go again."

Maura's brow furrowed, "What?"

Jane left a soft kiss against her lips. "Reminding me of the bright side."


	30. Chapter 30

**This is it! Last chapter. Now before anyone gets mad, this is part of a series and there is another story coming. So I hoped you liked this first one. I had a blast writing it and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this. I've got a couple of one shots in mind, and I'm on vacation for the next week, so I'll probably be posting some of those. So until next time, everyone have fun!**

Jane woke slowly to Maura's light breathing and fingers resting lightly on her collar bone. It was peaceful, and comfortable, and for a moment she let her herself revel in it before her thoughts drifted to the case or lack thereof. The guy had slipped away from them, he'd bloodied their nose, waltzed around the city doing as he pleased. Anger didn't even begin to describe how she felt about that.

Fingers tapped against her chest, and Maura's voice floated over her. "Relax Jane. Anger and stress can weaken your immune system."

Taking a deep breath, the detective looked down at the blonde. "How can I not be angry? We're getting played for fools."

Maura sat up, "You don't think that makes me angry too? I've never had a case where the evidence told me nothing."

Jane sat up mirroring the doctor's position. "I know." She rested her hand against her thigh and squeezed lightly.

"The Brass is all over us. Cavanaugh wants a meeting this morning. He wants to set up a task force, and you know how that always ends up." She ran her fingers over Maura's cast, then looked up. "I feel like I've failed on this one."

Both of the doctor's hands grabbed hers. "No you haven't. You're doing everything you can to solve this. If the higher ups can't see that, then I'm going to suggest a very thorough eye exam for all of them."

She couldn't help the burst of laughter that left her mouth. "I love you Maura." Leaving a smacking kiss on the woman's lips, she rolled from the bed. "As much as I'd love to stay here, we have to get up."

Maura accepted the hand held out to her and gladly followed the brunette into the bathroom.

R&I

"I've got 20 names here to check out Jane." Frost handed her a folder as she made her way to her desk. "Cavanagh wants us in his office in half an hour. It doesn't sound good."

Nodding she leaned back in her chair. "What are we missing Frost?"

"I don't know."

"Let's get started on these names."

R&I

"There are a few tears in the sleeve here Dr. Isles." Dr. Carlson held the sleeve of the coat up to the web cam. "I don't see any blood, however. I will be testing for it."

"Thank you Dr. Carlson. Is there anyway you can ship the coat to me after you've run all your tests?"

The man turned toward the camera. "As soon as I have all the results and file them with Detective Martinez, I see no reason why not."

"I would appreciate it."

Susie came in and caught her attention. "Excuse me Dr. Carlson, I have some things to attend to."

"Of course. I'll contact you tomorrow." Maura shut down the web cam and motioned for her assistant.

"Dr. Isles, I ran our DNA through a wider database, and we got a hit, but there's something strange here." Handing over the folder Susie waited patiently.

"Elias Raines? Housed at Bay State Correctional until his death ten years ago." Shaking her head she got up from her desk. "How does the DNA of a deceased inmate wind up at our crime scene?"

Closing the folder, Maura started toward the door. "I have to show this to Jane. Good job, Susie."

R&I

Jane looked over the folder Maura had handed her. "Frost what do we have on Elias Raines?"

Tapping away on his computer, Frost quickly had the information. "Incarcerated in Bay City Correctional Center after spending most of his sentence being shipped around to every prison in the state."

"What was he in for?"

"Robbery that resulted in a homicide. He got the book thrown at him. Died of a heart attack in 2003."

"We need a list of his surviving family, and the family of his victim."

"Hold up on that." Cavanaugh came into the bullpen. "You three in my office now."

Jane felt Maura's fingers ghost across the small of her back and she gave the woman's shoulder a squeeze.

R&I

"Come on Sean! A task force has never helped anything!" Korsak's face was red as he looked at the Lieutenant.

"This isn't my decision, it came straight from the top. The press is all over this and the Brass is all over me." He held up a copy of the Globe, the headline "Boston PD lets Vigilante slip."

"Give copies of what you have to Crowe and Riley, they'll handle the follow up interviews."

"Crowe couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground, Sir. You can't just take us off this!" Jane had been quiet until then.

Cavanaugh shot her a look. "I don't care. That is also from the top. Look, you're not off the case. You're just taking a back seat until something new comes up. If he strikes again, you three will take the lead, and I want you to follow up on this Elias Raines. You're dismissed."

R&I

It had taken seven hours to bring Crowe, Riley and the rest of the "task force" up to speed on the vigilante case. She was tired, pissed off, and ready to put her fist through something. Maura had gone home long ago and the Cafe was dark as she made her way to the front doors of the station. She had to be at Maura's in half an hour, it was her father's last night in town and her mother was cooking enough for an army.

Jane sighed and got into her car. Brief memories of Leahy and the Boston Strangler ran through her mind and she gritted her teeth. The drive to Maura's did nothing to calm her nerves and she looked at the bright lights coming through the windows with a small amount of dread. She wasn't up for family night.

All she wanted was a beer and Maura. Opening the door and taking off her coat she could hear her mother laughing, and Constance's quieter voice. Looking up from where she was removing her boots she saw Maura standing there smiling at her softly. Tension seemed to leak off her, and she took the hand the woman held out, letting herself be towed toward the stairs.

Sinking down onto the edge of Maura's bed, she was startled when the doctor pushed an open beer into her hand. "I thought you might need a minute to wind down. For parents they're rambunctious tonight."

Crawling onto the bed behind Jane she rubbed her back, then wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I heard about the task force."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to come down and tell you about it."

"It's ok. I understand." Pressing a kiss to Jane's neck she gave her a squeeze. "Your mother has invited Frankie, Tommy and TJ."

The detective groaned, and hung her head forward. "Of course she did."

They sat quietly for a minute, Jane letting her body lean into Maura's and soak up the comfort. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little stressed out." Maura climbed off the bed and tugged her up before wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt the taller woman's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Resting their foreheads together, the blonde brushed her lips across hers.

"You want to talk about it?" Accepting a longer kiss, she hummed when Jane pulled back.

"Later, yes. Right now we should probably get back down there."

"You stay and finish your beer. I found a pair of your jeans in the laundry, so change and relax for a few minutes. I'll go down and distract your mother." Reluctantly, she let go, heading toward the door.

"I love you Maura."

The doctor turned back with a blinding smile. "I love you too Jane."

The door closed, and she stood still in the quiet for a moment. Finally making herself move she finished off the beer, and grabbed the clothes off the dresser. As she was changing she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, and paused. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked exhausted. This case was taking it out of her. With the task force handling most of the work now, she felt at a loss. All she could think about were five little words.

_"I'll be seeing you detectives."_


End file.
